I'm Running From Me
by Endeavour
Summary: What if after everything went down in Rory’s life she pulled a Christopher? AU. Post Season 5 Final Chapter up.
1. Prologue

**_I'm Running From Me_**

_Summary: What if after everything went down in Rory's life she pulled a Christopher?_

_Author's Note: Set after the Season Five finale when Rory decides to leave Yale and she and Lorelai have a huge blow out. Everything's still in play except Rory never met Logan. _

_Hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my computer. Sad I know._

**"All truth passes through three stages. First, it is ridiculed. Second, it is violently opposed. Third, it is accepted as being self-evident."**

**- Arthur Schopenhauer (1788-1860)**

She pushed her motorcycle harder, heard the engine react and shifted into fifth, pulling on the accelerator harder as she ran. She'd been running all her life to school to her grandparents. Now she was riding away from her life to somewhere new and hopefully better. She'd packed light only a few changes of clothes and as much as she could withdraw from her bank account, she wanted to be as far away as possible before they found her. She rode hard all day, the bare concrete careened past her and she thought of nothing put the wind tugging at her helmet and at her jacket its cool hands trying to expose her to the world. Her mind was everywhere and nowhere. What the hell was she doing she couldn't just run but she was and she was happy about it everyone expected her to do the expected, her grandparents expected her to be the perfect socialite, expected her to go to university, expected her to marry some rich guy, her mom expected her to defy them, expected her to become a journalist. To be perfectly honest she wanted all those things too, wanted to graduate from Yale be a journalist, a foreign correspondent but things changed that day and she couldn't handle it, she had done the only thing she could think of, her Dad and her ex-boyfriend had done it to her and now she was doing it to them, her mom, her town, her grandparents. Her bike cut through the wind and she forgot all her problems, caught up in the pure adrenaline of riding hard.

She didn't know how long she had been riding but the sun had dipped to just above the mountains splaying pinks and purples along the dimming skyline. She pulled off the next exit, looking for a motel, the Lone Loon shone its yellow light down on the lonely street and she veered off into the lot.

She opened the door to her chambers; shutting it behind her she threw her helmet on the chair and fell down on the hard bed. A small tear slid down her cheek she brushed it away smiling this was what she wanted, really it was.

A/N. Short I know but necessary. R&R.


	2. The New Place Looks a lot Like the Old

Disclaimer: I know it's a surprise but I don't own anything associated with Gilmore Girls except my television I watch it on.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**The New Place looks a lot like the Old.**

* * *

"Rory, hamburgers are up." 

"Thanks Cecilio." She winked at the plump cook and walked into the diner. "Here you go Mrs. And Mr. Jives. Enjoy." She smiled at the regular elderly couple.

"That's my salt Joe, give it back!" Lance yelled.

Rory smiled those two were always at one another's throat she walked over and placed a thing of salt in front of Lance. "Here you go."

"I'm not taking that! I want that one." Lance whined pointing toward Joe's.

"They're the exact same Lance." She sighed.

"It's the principle of the thing Rory. Now give it back Joe." She shook her head and walked off sometimes the people in this town were impossible, but that's one of the reasons she loved them, only reason she loved them she corrected her train of thought.

* * *

"Bye Leah." She waved to the owner of the diner. 

"Bye Rory." She smiled.

"See ya Cecilio."

"Bye hon drink some good booze for me will ya."

"Alright" she laughed and walked out into the warm August air. She pulled on her leather jacket and jumped on her bike kicking up the kickstand and starting her up. She slid on her white KBC helmet and her black leather gloves. She smoothed off the choke and smiled as the bike levelled out into an even idle; after a gazillion days of riding, her bike now only took a couple minutes tops to warm up. It made her proud to think of how she and her bike had evolved to be one heck of a pair, and she was reminded of her first bout with the motorcycle.

"_Come on Kid, let me teach you to ride a motorcycle."_

"_Dad I don't have any desire to ride a motorcycle, I have a car and I'm pretty sure it would be against the Gilmore code."_

_Christopher gave a deep laugh. "Come on Rory once you've ridden a motorcycle you will never look back, plus it would give us some time to bond and make your father really happy." He pouted._

"_You know dad a pouting adult is just sad." Rory smiled._

"_So you'll let me teach you?" he asked gleefully._

"_I guess, I mean nothing makes me happier than making my favourite father happy." She smirked watching as he took in what she said._

"_I'm your only father." he said feigning hurt._

"_Huh..."_

"_You're so much like your mother it's scary." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her out to a small motorcycle waiting to be ridden. She had fallen down at first but after she managed to get moving she had fallen head over heels for riding._

She sighed snapping out of her reverie. So much had changed, but her love of the motorcycle remained. She pulled in the clutch and put the motorcycle in first letting the clutch back out she rolled on the accelerator and made her way to her favourite pub.

* * *

Setting her helmet on the floor beneath her feet she spread her jacket on the stool and sat down spinning in a circle. She loved spinning stools, they were so '50's, they were one of the things that made this town so undeniably unique. 

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Pete" She smiled warmly at the man behind the bar; they had become good friends over the course of the four months. They had met when her and her travelling friend Jake had rolled into town looking for a place to stay. Jake and her had gone over half the day without food, a first for Rory being a glutton for anything meaty, so they had stopped at the nearest pub, looking for a bite to eat and a good drink. Pete had served them their meals and Rory had peppered him with her popular knowledge and he had joked back with no hesitation both becoming fast friends. Jake on the other hand had flirted to no end until he had got what he wanted, (and in the few weeks Rory had known him he had always gotten what he wanted) or in this case who he wanted. Jake and Pete had been dating ever since. Rory had decided to settle down in the town then, but Jake was a wonderer and as he put it never remained in one place, but he did always come back every couple weeks to visit Pete.

"How's Jake?" she asked wondering where her motorcycle buddy was this time.

"He's in New York." Pete answered a spark of sorrow gracing his features before being covered by his charming smile.

"Really?" she asked intrigued.

"Yep." He bobbed his head. "He loves it there, said he would have stayed if he hadn't had someone to come back to." He added cheerfully.

"Hmm... wonder who that is?" She smiled back in response eating some peanuts laid out in front of her.

"So what'll it be tonight?"

"The regular, long island ice tea easy on the alcohol." He winked in response and set the drink in front of her before going to serve the other patrons.

She sipped contently on the drink letting the combo of liquors warm her.

"Can I sit here or are the bar stools for locals only?"

Rory looked up to see a guy in his early twenties smiling down at her. "I don't know can you? And what makes you think I'm a local?" She answered bluntly and a little coldly not in the mood to be courted by some rich spiked blonde guy.

"Well I thought I'd have a 50/50 chance seeing as this is one of those odd small towns and it's not exactly a tourist attraction, and I'm pretty sure know one knows of this wee town." He answered sitting on the stool next to her, unfazed by her less than warm welcome.

"Well Shirley, and Woonsocket aren't on the map you've heard of those right?" she responded.

"Well maybe but…"

"But what you thought you'd just come over and take me home?" she cut in hotly; she'd had her share of being hit on by sleazy men.

"No, what makes you think that?" He asked taken back by her abruptness. She watched as he flinched at her words, and thought maybe he didn't have that in mind after all, didn't mean she couldn't pester him still.

"Well I thought I'd have a 50/50 chance seeing as guys always have sex on the brain plus you have obviously taken great pains to coif your perfectly spiked hair and you're wearing pressed pant." She smirked at the last point, remembering when she first left her home looking like that.

"Guess I kinda walked into that one huh?" he chuckled at ease again. She nodded in response. "Well." He continued "How do you know I don't dress like this for everyone and all the time?" She arched her eyebrow obviously sceptical but then again… He just shrugged in response. "So what are you drinking?"

"Oh Pete makes the best Long Island Iced Tea along the #1."

"Really? Well I should get one to compare to the other's I've had along the road."

"Oh so you're a road tripper?" she asked slightly intrigued.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Well then, Pete could you make Jack Kerouac here a Long Island Iced Tea." she asked pointing toward the guy next to her.

"Jack who?" He asked quizzically.

"Jack Kerouac, wrote 'On the Road Again' about his travels across America." He shrugged. "Famous writer that brought the 'beat' movement to the people." She sighed in mock frustration. Pete set the drink in front of the traveller.

"Thanks Petey." She smiled and he chuckled knowing she was going to drive this man insane.

Rory turned to see the guy sitting beside her giving her an incredulous look. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just you know the bartender by name, isn't that only something regular alkies do?"

"Well we're a small town like you so indubitably pointed out, plus Pete's a good friend." She laughed.

"I'm Logan by the way."

"Good to know." Rory answered as she watched him take a sip of his drink and his face tightens. "Wow that's strong but defiantly good."

"Too much?" she asked innocently.

"No, no, I can definitely handle it."

"Well here, I like putting the lemon in it." She reached for the lemon adorning the glass and squeezed it into the brown liquid before dropping the peel in after it. "Better?" she queried as he took another sip. "Much." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So what brings you to our quaint town?"

"It's a long story and kind of personal." He answered in a detached voice.

"So I've got all night." She shrugged indifferently.

"It's personal." He repeated.

"Come on that's why you came to me isn't it you saw a girl sitting all alone looking sad and yet hopeful and you thought Joe…"

"Logan." He interrupted her.

"…and you thought Joe." She stressed the name looking pointedly at him. "You must tell that woman your story."

He laughed at her ramblings. "And how do you know I didn't just want to get a good drink and chat with someone who looked interesting."

She shrugged. "You would've gone to someone else if you did."

"Have you seen the other people in here? Half of them could be Mel Brooks' twin in the Two-Thousand Year Old Man."

"Ha." She laughed then sobered up. "Don't change the subject."

"Well it's sort of depressing for me anyway; you don't want to be bothered trust me."

"Please" she waved her hand. "Me and depression go way back we're practically BFF's." she chuckled. "So spill it."

"Fine." He sighed. "I guess I'll never win with you huh?"

"Already figured that out, he's good Rory. Took me a couple months of stiff argument to figure that one out." Pete interjected. Rory smirked at him.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours after, but I want a name now."

"Fine." She shrugged knowing she wouldn't anyways. "My name's Rory, like Pete just mentioned."

"Well all right Rory but don't say I didn't warn you." He took anther sip of his drink before starting. "My father owns a bunch of papers along the east coast and as of two and a half months I was to run one of them, you know to get the feel of it and eventually take over his fortune. But I never wanted that life to sit at a desk in a stuffy room with a bunch of men with sticks up their asses, I wanted to live out in the world where things breathe and life happens, if I could've picked I would've been a foreign correspondent working out in the field. So I left when I graduated from university and I haven't looked back."

Rory nodded in sympathy, running from your life having your dreams crushed, she knew the feeling all too well. "Why couldn't you do the journalist thing, I mean if your Dad owns the paper?" she questioned.

"Father Dearest wouldn't have his only son be a lowly reporter." He seethed staring into his drink.

Suddenly she regretted making him talk about his life or was it that she regretted having to hear his story because it brought back the ugly memories of her old life. She had to get out of there. She stood up. "I um…have to go. Pete can you put these drinks on my tab?"

"Sure, Rory."

She grabbed her jacket putting it on and zipping up before grabbing her helmet and striding out to the door.

"Hey wait you owe me your story." Logan followed her quickly out of the pub.

"Sorry I've got to ahh…go." She jumped on her bike starting her up.

"That's yours?" He asked incredulous.

"Yes is that a problem for you?" She asked sliding her helmet on.

"Are you sure you should be riding after drinking?" He asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine my drink had very little alcohol in it, plus yours was made extra strong." She said with laughing eyes. She kicked up the stand, slid off the choke and settled into first.

"You owe me a story." He repeated yelling over motorcycle engine as she revved up.

"I work at the local diner." Was all she said as she threw on the accelerator and sped out of the gravel parking lot onto the smooth road.

Damn, why had she said that she didn't want to see that guy again, she certainly didn't want to be reminded of that life she used to live. The engine screamed and she came back to reality changing into fourth. She was good at running by now but this wasn't going to chase her away she resolved besides what're the chances that he had heard her and would even show up?

She sped off faster watching as building after building bled into each other. She relished the wind tugging at her melting the memories from her mind. She sped along the quiet roads of the small town while that one unanswered question lingered within her; how long would she run away from her life?

* * *

_A/N: So I have no idea if thisis any good but I'm having fun writing it and hopefully I can get better while I go. Anyway thank-you _mrmp_ and _redlighting_ for reviewing and anyone else who takes the time to read my little story!_


	3. Coffee and Brad Pitt

_Chapter 3._

**Coffee and Brad Pitt**

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

"Hey Sunshine," Cecilio chimed as Rory made her way into the prep area of the diner. "Good Morning?" He asked when she came into full view.

"Ugh not now Cecilio I haven't had any coffee yet. My machine broke this morning and trust me it wasn't pretty when I took a big swig of hot water." She uttered defeated.

"You didn't notice that it wasn't, say a coffee brown colour." He asked bemused.

"Please, Cecilio I don't function without coffee, I wouldn't even notice if I ate paper instead of toast."

"Would you happen to forget to change into your work clothes if you didn't have your coffee?" He asked.

"Well probably as I said I don't function wel…wait why?" He rolled his eyes down to her pants. Following his gaze she looked down. "Oh my God! I forgot to change." She yelled. "Great" she groaned.

"What's all the commotion back here?" Leah walked in from the front taking in Rory standing in her purple rubber duckie pj bottoms. "Rory, I think you got your days mixed up pyjama day is next Thursday." She stated in mock seriousness trying hard not laugh.

"My coffee machine broke." Was all she responded with knowing that Leah knew her necessity for the brown elixir of life.

"Oh dear well go get changed and come back when your decent. Don't worry now, this happens to the best of us." She said sympathetically. "Oh take some coffee before you go." Rory groaned walking over and downing a cup of coffee before walking back to her bike.

"Hey Sunshine." Cecilio chimed as Rory re-entered the prep room.

"Please Cecilio not again; I'm not wearing PJ's anymore."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He smiled innocently.

"Right and I'm Michelle Kwan." He laughed.

"Ah Rory you're here and dressed." Leah came into the kitchen smiling delightedly. "There's a guy asking for you at table 2."

"What? Who is it?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know blonde hair, medium build, Brad Pittish the early years."

"Oh no." She groaned.

"Why's that?" Cecilio and Leah chimed.

"I met him last night at the pub, he says I owe him a story 'cause well I kind of told him I would if he would tell me his story." She muttered.

"And you ran before you told him yours. But how'd he know you worked here?" She asked intrigued by where this was going.

"I told him." Rory groaned again.

"You like this guy." Leah said plainly.

"What? No!"

"You told him you work here you wanted to see him again on some level."

"No I did not it slipped out I regretted it the minute I said it." She denied adamantly not wanting to even go down that road.

"Okay?" Leah smiled slightly. "Well you can take table two. Mmkay."

"But Leah you said…"

"Rory you know how I hate table two I have to inch around the ketchup table and you know how much I hate doing that."

"But, but…"

"No Cecilio agrees with me he says it's bad for his health 'cause I bitch about it so much."

"It's true." Cecilio nodded emphatically.

"Fine I'm not getting out of this am I?" She sighed frustrated.

Leah smiled shaking her head vehemently. "Seriously Rory you haven't been out with anyone since you've been here and that guy out there is genuinely interested in you. Just go have fun, laugh, God knows you deserve it."

Rory just shook her head taking a breath before pushing through the swinging doors. There weren't very many people today, an elderly couple ate brunch at a window table and a traveller sat sipping coffee in the corner and of course Lance sat at his regular table, and there in the chair at the other window was Logan. He was staring out the window and she had time to look him over, he wore dusty blue pants, well fitted tee, and spiked blonde hair. Leah was right he definitely was good looking; she wasn't one to base a relationship or opinion on looks but…No! She shook her head she didn't want a relationship with this guy she wanted him to go away. She turned on her heel ready to go back to Leah feigning sickness. She made it to the doorway when he noticed her.

"Rory." She groaned at her name coming from his lips. She debated whether to turn around or keep going.

"Rory?" She kept going walking past Leah, past Cecilio and out the door grabbing her helmet and jacket. She couldn't deal with this situation she couldn't be reminded of what and who she had run away from. It was all too much. On some level she knew she didn't have to tell him anything, knew she could have just laughed the whole thing off, but for the time being all she could think about was getting away far, far away from him and that.

She sped through the streets tears streaming down her cheeks, she realized she was running again and hated it she revved higher following the road she knew so well. An hour later she collapsed beside her bike on the cool grass. She sat in the same spot she sat so often to read and think. She had found it the first she week she had decided to stay in Woodgrove; a beautiful little look out point that gave a view of the small town and the surrounding area. She loved it here it was serene and fantastical and it was hers.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Leah was preparing a salad when Rory ran past her and out the door. "Rory?" Leah called out to her. "Rory!" She ran out the door Rory had gone through and watched as her motorcycle peeled out of the parking lot. Leah shook her head she knew why Rory had left her life behind her, knew she hated talking about it but why had she run off like that? She didn't need to talk about it. Rory usually joked things like this off and even though Leah didn't think it healthy to do so she had to respect that decision. It must have been that guy.

"What was that about?" Cecilio asked as Leah walked back into the kitchen.

"Seems like she's running again."

"She's best at that." Cecilio sighed.

"Ya." Leah said softly. "I'm going to talk to that guy, see what his story is maybe he can shed some light on this." She shrugged.

Leah walked into the dining room with a mug of coffee and placed it in front of the young man before sitting across from him.

"Hey Kid. I'm Leah owner of the lovely establishment."

Logan looked up to see an older woman sit across from him she wore a white button down shirt and jeans covered by a white chef's apron her blonde frizzy hair was tied up in a messy bun, silver wisps escaping its hold. "Nice to meet you. I'm Logan. Thanks for the coffee." He held up the steaming mug of coffee.

"No problem. I thought I'd bring leverage for how much I'm about to pry into your life."

"Pry?" he asked questioningly.

"Well ya hmm… I got the cliff notes of you and Rory last night and then you show up here and Rory hightails it like the roadrunner."

"Wow, I made a great impression huh?" He asked downcast.

"I wouldn't take it personal sweetie, Rory had a well recent break-up let's say. She tries so hard to keep it buried but I think something about you made those memories surface again and she can't or won't handle it." She looked over at the young man staring into his coffee mug, he looked up and she looked into his hazel eyes.

"We talked a bit, I mean last night. She coerced me into telling her why I was travelling along the number one. I gave her my story, rich dad wants only son to run newspaper, only son wants nothing to do with it so he runs. Wow I can't believe I'm talking about myself in third person to a woman I don't even know." He said giving her a half-hearted smile. Leah nodded seeing how this could've affected Rory. "I didn't mean to scare her off like that, and to be fair I gave her fair warning about my miserable story, but her charming smile and wit just pulled it out of me." He chuckled.

"I know that feeling. She conned her way into a job and living arrangements from me with that charming smile and grim determination." She shared in his laugh.

She breathed in deep wondering if she should tell him Rory's real reason for running. She looked back at the guy sitting across from him he had the same look Rory had when she came to this town, a longing for a chance to get away and start new.

"Logan Right?" he nodded his head. "You seem like a genuine kid, the fact that you braved this small town and Lance to stay here and wait for Rory gives you some credence so I'm going to let you in on something about Rory that she'll either kill me for or thank me…"

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Logan drove through town looking for the road Leah had told him to turn up; he found it a couple blocks ahead and followed the road higher and higher up the mountainside.

He saw her bike first then her lying beside it staring up at the blue sky. He hoped she wouldn't run again, he understood why she did it, hell he had done it himself. He grabbed the food Leah had given him and stepped out of his BMW…

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

_Okay I wanted to end this chapter there, next up is Logan and Rory's talk or lack thereof?_

_I also want to say thank-you soo soo much for everyone's reviews they're awesome._

_All right hope you liked it and thanxs for reading. _


	4. Getting to know You A Bit

_A/N: I got a couple questions in the reviews so check below for the answers if you're interested. Thanxs._

* * *

_Chapter 3_.

**Names, Motorcycles and Getting to Know You (a bit)**

* * *

_Logan drove through town looking for the road Leah had told him to turn up; he found it a couple blocks ahead and followed the road higher and higher up the mountainside._

_He saw her bike first then her lying beside it staring up at the blue sky. He hoped she wouldn't run again, he understood why she did it, hell he had done it himself. He grabbed the food Leah had given him and stepped out of his BMW…_

He walked towards her sprawled out lithe body, her brown hair splayed out under her, her face tear streaked. "Hey" he said tentatively, slowing as he neared her, she didn't move and he sat down beside her. "Brought some food. Leah thought you'd be hungry." He showed her the bag of food. She still didn't move. He lay down nest to her and stared up at the blue crystalline sky. He wasn't sure what to say so he just lay there lending support to this woman he hardly knew.

Rory could feel him lying next to her. Leah must have sent him she thought why and how else would he have been there. She must have told him why she ran like that. She would've been angry but she was too tired. So she lay there staring up at the sky.

"I never got your name." she said suddenly, feeling all of the sudden awkward of the situation.

"Logan." He said still lost in the sky.

"I mean your full name." She spoke staring at the sky motionless.

"Logan…Huntzberger."

She inhaled sharply at his name and paused before going on. "I've heard of that name before, I think my grandparents may have mentioned it." Which was half true she thought but the real truth was much more painful to bear. She looked over at Logan who still stared at the sky he didn't seem to have noticed her intake of breath.

If he had chanced a look at her at that moment he would have seen the hurt that shone in her eyes.

"I've heard of yours too Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I didn't recognize you until Leah told me your full name and it clicked. You were in the news everywhere about six months ago. I remember my parents talking about how a nice young refined woman of Gilmore blood could run off like that. Kind of ironic now huh? However I don't think my parents will be making any sort of announcement everything will be kept under tight wraps." He stated simply willing himself to believe he really was a runaway.

"Huh, so I'm famous." She smiled sadly.

"You were my idol you know? You ran away from the life. I wanted to do that for a long time but never found the guts, and then I saw your face plastered everywhere. They said you'd been coerced or brain washed to leave, they couldn't believe you'd run away of your own free will."

Well they didn't know the whole truth she thought to herself.

"I thought you probably ran away from the weight." He said sincerely.

"Well I can tell you I definitely wasn't brainwashed but it was more than the weight as you call it." She sighed looking up at the sky that held so many promises.

He nodded looking over at her. "You don't have to tell me Lorelai."

She sat upright. "Logan don't ever call me that! I didn't even get called that when I was back there. I'm Rory!" She said firmly, cringing at the memories the name brought with it.

"Sorry Lorelai." He smirked.

"Logan I said don't!" She whined.

"Okay Lorelai." He laughed slightly, sitting up.

She sighed knowing he was just badgering her now. "Logan stop."

"Alright, alright. Just wanted to get you to talk again." He smiled at her. "Shall we eat?"

"Please, I'm starving." She opened up the bags of food.

"Wow that's a lot of food. What did Leah think was going to be up here the teddy's bear picnic?" he asked.

"No just me." Logan cocked his head quizzically.

"I eat a lot." She laughed. "I love food." He smiled in return glad she was smiling and laughing again. "I'm surprised she didn't give you any coffee."

"Oh she did I forgot in my car, it's probably cold by now. Oops." He shrugged.

"Eeek…you let coffee go undrinkin' that's a crime, blasphemy, sacrilege against the oath." She ranted.

"Sorry I didn't know you loved coffee that much it'll never happen again." He put up his hands in surrender.

"It better not I'm a coffee fiend. I'm practically made of the stuff." She joked. Pausing as she munched on some fries. "So where'd you go to school?"

"Huh?" he asked surprised at the question.

"You must have gone to school to learn how to run your Dad's business."

"Oh ya I went to Yale."

"Really" she asked surprised.

"Yep, I've got the sweats to prove it. Why?" he asked curiously.

"I went there, before you know…" She shrugged uncomfortably staring at the fry in her hand.

"Oh." He nodded his head and the conversation died awkwardly. Rory thinking about how their conversations always reverted to sore subjects. Logan thinking about how he always managed to bring their conversations to a stand still. At least she didn't run he thought gladly. They both ate the food laid in front of them, stealing glances of the other.

"Can you teach me to ride that?" Logan asked startling the silence.

"My motorcycle?" Rory asked a little surprised.

"Ya I've always wanted to try riding one."

"Well can you drive clutch?" She asked.

"Yep my beemers a stick shift." She looked over at the black BMW.

"You ran away in a BMW." She laughed.

"Well it was either that or my red Ferrari and I thought that would've attracted too much attention. Don't laugh." Rory was howling with laughter tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why is that so funny?" He asked a little offended.

"I'm…sorry…I don't…know…I…just can't…imagine…running away…in a…fancy car…like that." She breathed deeply controlling her laughter.

"Well I'm glad you could amuse yourself with that." He spoke dryly. "You owe me now for laughing at me like that."

"Alright" she said standing up. "C'mon." She walked the short distance to her bike.

"Sit down." She pointed to the seat and he swung his leg over to straddle the bike. "I assume you've rode a bike."

"Among other things." He smirked.

"Logan." She groaned. "Concentrate. Okay so a motorcycle is basically the same concept except totally different. You have the brakes here." She pointed to the right hand lever and the right foot pedal. "Clutch is here." She pointed to the left hand lever. "And this is the gear pedal; pull it up with your toe to shift up and down to shift down to a lower gear. This is the accelerator." She showed him the right hand grip and rolled it to demonstrate how it worked. "Roll back to go forward to slow pretty basic. Questions?" She asked in her most teachery voice.

"How do you start it up?" He grinned.

"Well okay Logan but you don't have a helmet so you can't go anywhere."

"Ahh. C'mon Rory." He pouted.

"No I'm not going to be responsible for the Huntzbergers only son's death." She said in a serious tone.

"Drama Queen." He returned lightly.

"Nope just a realist." She smiled. "Plus you'll probably fall and scratch my baby."

"Fine I won't go anywhere I wouldn't want to scratch your only transportation."

"It's more than that Logan. This bike is an extension of my very soul it's made of 600cc's of raw power, its single purpose is to go really really fast and to take me with it." She responded wistfully and proudly. Logan just shook his head.

"So" she said shaking out of her reverie. "Choke on, kickstand up, put her in neutral, then turn the key one spot and push the start button until she starts." He nodded and switched the bike on pressing the button as the bike roared to life.

"Now what?" He yelled over the engine.

"She has to warm up, give her a minute." She counted in her head looking at Logan sitting on her bike grinning like he just stepped into a candy store at four years old. She wondered what Leah had told him about her, whatever it was she was grateful he hadn't broached the subject. She reached out and eased off the choke and the bike's idle levelled out. "Ready?" she asked.

"I thought you said I couldn't go anywhere?"

"I changed my mind you can go forward and backward but no turning." She smiled. He grinned in response. "Okay so ease off the clutch till the bike starts to move then bring it back, so you can get the feel of it." He nodded following her instructions, rolling forward bit by bit. "Go ahead and roll on the accelerator now." She chuckled as he jerked forward. She watched as he experimented on getting the bike to move forward smoothly, and smiled reminded of her first time on a motorcycle.

* * *

"Wow" Logan exclaimed sitting down on the grass beside Rory. "I'm going to have to get me one of those." 

"What and trade your beemer in?" she smiled.

"Well, I guess." He said a little unsurely.

"I don't think your hair could handle it." She laughed.

"Oh this ol' mop." He ran a hand through his hair. "It can handle anything. Seriously though thanks for letting me ride it even if it was only forward."

"Hey no problem I mean if you had dropped her it would've been, but you were a natural."

"Really?" he asked like a little child wanting to be gratified.

"Sure." She waved off handily. "Do you know what time it is?"

He looked at his watch. "Umm…quarter to six. Why?"

"'Cause I'm famished." She clutched at her stomach.

"What! We just had a huge lunch." He said stunned.

"What can I say I like to eat." She smiled at him.

"So you told me. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure why not? How about Leah's? I have to go there anyway; I think I have some serious apologizing to do." She looked down sheepishly.

He smiled at her. "I'm sure she'll forgive you, from what I got from her she seems like a pretty understanding lady."

"Ya she's pretty awesome. So I'll beat you there?"

"Beat me!" He grinned, feinging being offended.

"Oops did I say that." She asked innocently. "Slip of the tongue." She looked at him with her laughing blue eyes before walking to her bike starting it up and settling her helmet on her head and speeding off.

He stood there watching as she sped off before turning to pick up the remnants of their lunch. He never got attached that wasn't his thing he moved from girl to girl and on this trip from town to town but with her he had an intense feeling to stay a little longer and find more about her life, why she was here and what had caused her so much pain.

* * *

_A/N 1: I got a question from _sapphirestar820 _(thanxs by-the-by!) about how Rory got an internship with the paper if she wasn't dating Logan and then why would Mitchum give her such crap advice. This is going to be brought up in the story but I can answer it now no problem, personally I don't like being confused during a story so here you go, _:) 

_So for the first part I changed it so that Rory won that internship, Mitchum decided to have an up and comer follow him around; learn the ropes and all that while he was in town getting to know the paper he had just bought. 'Cause Mitchum seems like he would get a huge ego boost from something like that and because deep down he's got to care about the next generation. _

_Second I never really got why Mitchum gave Rory a bad review, if it was to make her drop out of Yale and the paper and her whole life so she could be a trophy wife for Logan he had to assume a lot and think of his opinion very highly. I think in Mitchum's self-centered mind he thought he was doing her a favour by telling her she didn't have what it took to become a journalist and in that sense it still works with the plot of the story. I hope that answers it (I feel dumb here but I wasn't sure about what you meant by w/e) and there will be more answers as to what Rory and Logan think of Mitchum among other things coming up. Thanks for asking if there is anything else unclear feel free to comment._

_To _coffeeaddict1515_ I like Rory and Logan together on the show so can you guess where everything will eventually lead. Hee!_

_A/N 2: Thanxs again for reading my story! I hope you all like it! R&R please?_

_P.S. Sorry if you were bored through the whole motorcycle descriptions I'm a bit obsessed, with motorcycles that is.Anyway..._


	5. Weird Coincidence or Fate?

_Hi sorry for the delay I had a hard time writing this chapter, and lots of things came up to further delay it but I won't bore with you with those tales. Have a good read! R&R!_

_-Billie_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5._

**Weird Coincidence or Fate?**

* * *

Rory walked into the back door of Leah's Café looking for the aforementioned owner. Her head whipped to the kitchen when she heard a pan clatter to the ground. "Cecilio?" She asked concerned. His head appeared in the frame, his eyes widening when he realized who it was "Rory, hon are you alright? We were worried." 

"I'll be okay. Are you okay? I heard some scary sounds when I walked in."

"Oh nothing I haven't done before, pot fell, spilt sauce, big mess." He laughed waving a hand dismissively. She laughed with him before putting on her serious demeanour. "Hey, I'm sorry about running off like that, this morning, you know me things get too hectic I run like Mighty Joe. I'm so sorry will you forgive me?" she looked up at him with her patented Bambi eyes.

He paused as if to consider her words. "On one condition." He looked at her seriously.

She gulped. "Ya what's that?"

"You've gotta give me a hug." He stepped out of his kitchen. She let out her breath she didn't realize she was holding, she didn't even know why she was holding it, she loved Cecilio and Leah they were practically her family now they wouldn't abandon her. At the back of her mind she was reminded that she had abandoned her family when things got to tough for her.

She walked over to the round cook and into his open arms, she felt his arms encircle her. She smiled and tears threatened to overcome her at that moment she felt secure and safe, almost like she did when her mother comforted her.

Leah walked in at that moment registering the scene in front of her. "Oh Rory hon, are you alright." Cecilio pulled her into the hug before Rory had the chance to answer and they stood together in their disjointed family, a run away, a cook, and a diner owner. When they broke apart they wiped tears from their eyes. "Wow the onions in here." Cecilio giggled his voice choking. "The sauce, I've got to go clean it up." With that he scurried back into his kitchen leaving Leah and Rory standing alone.

Rory stared at the ground ashamed of what she had done earlier she had acted so childish and she knew it. She took a breath and looked up into Leah's expectant face, "I'm…I'm so sorry." She stammered not able to think of anything less cheesier to say. Words which usually came so easy to her decided to stay locked far away from her foolish self.

"I understand." Leah spoke warmth radiating from her words trying to comfort Rory. "I understand what happened I know the situation you are and were in, and while I know, and you know there was a better way to handle it, there's no point in crying over what's done. And that is done and gone so shall we move on?" Rory nodded, trying to work up a smile or at least a monosyllabic comment but nothing floated to her usually active mind.

"I talked to that guy who came in here." Leah continued. "My special Andrea Landsbury skills deduced that he was the reason you hightailed it out of here, and he confirmed my suspicions when he told me he had run away from his home as well. I told him that you had run away as well, that you tried really hard to keep all that buried and forgotten."

I hoped he could help you find yourself again. She finished her sentence with her thoughts, even as it saddened her deeply to think that she needed someone else to make Rory realize that she was destined for something greater than being a waiter at a small town diner. Rory would never listen to what Leah had to say, she needed someone to show her what she really wanted not to be told she wanted. Logan showing up was a weird coincidence Leah mused or was it fate.

"I thought as much since he showed up at my lookout spot with a bag of food from the diner. We actually had a good time I even let him ride my motorcycle a little."

"What you let him ride Jessebelle?" Leah shook her head cracking a smile.

"Don't read into it Leah I was just trying to break the awkwardness." Her eyes twinkled as her face lit up with a smile.

"So where is he now?"

"We're getting some dinner here, he's probably here already wondering if I ditched him for some other hot blonde guy." She laughed. "Cecilio can you put on two burgers everything on it?"

"You got it hon!" He called back.

* * *

"My god that was _the_ best burger." Logan exclaimed patting his stomach. Rory looked over her shoulder at him smiling. "Cecilio is world-renowned for his burgers." 

"Really?"

"No but if he was to serve a Donald Trump he'd have a line-up out the door for his burgers." She exaggerated as they walked out the front door of the diner. "So you want to see the town huh?"

"Yes I want to see where the town crazy lives, the town gossip lives and especially where the town mayor lives."

"Oh no you wouldn't want to miss out on the town mayor he has his own cardboard cut-out set out in front of his house."

"NO!" He turned to her grinning.

"Yep" She laughed as they started to walk down the street. "So this is Main Street in name and function. You've got your town pawn shop, town grocery store, town pizza shop, oh and this is the town cake shoppe they make the best cakes, as well as in any shape you want, me and Pete once got a cake in the shape of Elvis Presley you know 'cause he's such a big fan."

"Of course."

"So that's pretty much Main Street." She spoke as she walked across an intersecting street. "This is the town square." She spun in a circle to show him the extent of the square, before running up white stairs to the top of an open gazebo. "And this" She spread open her arms. "is where the town holds Karaoke night."

"What?" He laughed.

"The whole town comes out every third Saturday of the month. We sing, laugh…"

"Be merry." He chimed in.

She grinned with laughter. "Of course. We all prance around with large pints of ale, and large hairy feet."

"Ah like Frodo." She nodded and jigged. "Aaak that's not Frodo, that's Michael Flatly Lord of the Dance. Stop! Stop!" She grinned wider and jigged down the steps until she was in front of Logan.

"C'mon Logan dance like the Lord."

"No" he replied adamantly his voice laced with humour.

"Not a fan of the Lord o' the Dance huh?" He shook his head obdurately. "Fine, it's getting tiring anyway." She nodded breathlessly. "I'll have to take you out here if you're still in town."

"Hmm…hmm." He nodded "As long as you never do that" he shook his hand at her legs. "Again." She just smiled in response walking back the way they came.

He laughed shaking his head following her back across the street. "So Mrs Flatly is there an ice cream shoppe in your quaint little town?"

He looked over at him looking chastised. "I am not married to Michael although maybe if I were to show him my moves he'd take me to be his lawfully married wife. Swoon." She held a hand to her forehead fluttering her lashes. "What do you think?"

"Oh why wouldn't he with your smooth moves he'd be all over you." He replied playing with her.

She smiled in response pointing to the other side of the street. "That place has eggcellent ice cream."

"What's that mean they have egg flavoured ice cream?"

"Eww… no but I guess if you asked nicely they'd whip you up a cone." She smiled at him cheekily before briskly walking across the street and into the shop.

* * *

"So where are you staying tonight?" She asked Logan, licking her ice cream cone. 

"Oh I'm not sure yet. I only had a room at the inn for a night, but I'll probably go back there." He took a bite of his cone adding "This is good ice cream."

She nodded taking another lick of hers. "Well you can stay at my place if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure I mean it's not all that spectacular, but the couch gets lonely if someone doesn't sleep on it at least once a month."

"Alright but just for the couch's sake." He grinned and finished off his cone.

"Great. Follow me, okay." She walked over to her bike finishing the last morsels of her ice cream, before sliding on her helmet and starting the engine. She rolled out of the parking lot watching for his BMW to follow.

* * *

He pulled into the driveway following her black ninja. He stepped out of his car looking up at the classic two story house. How could she afford this? He wondered. 

Rory walked over to him, "So I only live in the bottom half."

"Oh right of course I didn't think you owned the whole thing." He spoke a little uncertainly. "I hope you don't have a clompy neighbour."

"Nah. Mrs Scoller is really quiet, she's usually in bed at eight. She such a sweet old lady and she lets me rent this place for four hundred a month." She smiled walking over to the house and unlocking the front door. Logan followed her in and they stood in a small foyer, she continued to a door on the left unlocking it and ushering Logan through.

He walked into the room. A small T.V. stood at the back wall hooked up to a DVD player, the walls were a standard white and beside the television stood a book case housing a collection of DVD's. In front of he stood his bed for the night a plush black couch.

"So welcome to my humble abode." Rory swept her arm over the room, before taking off her jacket and shoes. "Make yourself feel at home." She said as she walked into the room on the right. He walked into what he dubbed the grand name of the living room. He walked over to a door on the right and looked in, must be her room he thought. In the center stood a single bed, a clock sat on a wooden nightstand and to the right of the bed stood a bookshelf filled with a vast amount of books given the time she had lived here, the only other thing in the room was a dresser. He left the room and walked over to what he assumed would be the washroom but when he opened the door he looked upon an empty room, he shut the door making a mental note to ask her about it later. He roamer over what had to be the washroom unless she used a porta potty. He pushed on the half open door and it swung inwards revealing a brightly lit room, with a standing shower, stand alone sink and toilet. He began to walk farther into the room to better see the pictures sitting on the windowsill when he heard her yell "CRAP!" from the other room.

He quickly exited the bathroom walking over to the room she had gone into. He smirked as Rory stood staring at a white coffee machine like it was the Joker and she was Batman.

"What happened?" He asked biting back his laughter.

"I forgot." She shook her head. "With everything going on that my coffee machine broke. Ahhh." She smacked the machine. "I need my coffee in the morning. I can't function, oh god I'll become like that guy Albert from Hitch."

He finally let out the laugh he had been holding in. "Don't laugh, this is not funny the Gilmore's need their coffee."

He frowned thinking. "Follow me." He said abruptly walking back out the door slipping on his shoes and going out to his car. Rory followed stuffing her feet in her shoes. "What is it Logan?" She asked excitedly.

He opened up the trunk of his car and dug through the numerous boxes filling his trunk. "Wow" she exclaimed taken aback. "It's like geek heaven in here, you aren't part of Buffy's geek trio are you?" She laughed.

He looked back at her frowning. "What are you talking about?" He asked, his attention already back to his trunk full of boxes.

"Nothing." She smiled.

He finally found the box he wanted and pulled it out. "Here," he handed it to her. "Consider it a thank-you for letting me crash on your couch."

She took the box from him. "Oh my god this is the Coffee Pro 2.6, this is way better than my stupid broken one, plus it's a pretty red colour. You're my saviour." Her voice rising to an unnaturally high pitch, as she smiled giddily.

* * *

**Coming up**-_How are Lorelai and Luke doing? We go back to Stars Hollow to find out._

_As well as a look in at the Huntzbergers. Plus of course more Rory and Logan._


	6. You're thinking about Her Again

* * *

_Chapter 6._

**You're thinking about Her Again**

_Lorelai and Luke Interlude 1_

* * *

She sat at the counter watching the coffee in her mug make rings as Kirk banged his knife and fork up and down impatiently waiting for his French toast. She was so lost in thought she jumped as new coffee was poured into her mug, she looked up at the owner of the hand and the pot with a vacant stare. 

"You're thinking about her again." It wasn't a question, just a fact, one that he knew she did a lot.

She sighed forlornly. "141 days…It doesn't sound like a long time but it feels like forever." He rested his hand atop hers. She raised her blue eyes up to his brown.

"She'll come back. She just needs time." It tore him up to see her like this, never had he seen her like this before, usually he couldn't keep up with her wild antics, but now she was slow, and hollow, and it killed him.

She looked away. "But this is Rory. She doesn't run she stands tall she works through things, we work through things together, she shares everything with me. She was always the sane one in our house, looking at everything on an even keel." She looked back at him. "She doesn't run." She repeated. She didn't show tears she was just…empty.

"They'll find her Lor, your parents are adamant in finding her." Luke reassured her.

"They won't find her, she doesn't want to be found." She replied drearily. "Oh Luke! What if she's in a ditch somewhere staring up at the dark sky with unblinking eyes?" Tears had found her now.

He walked around the counter and pulled her close. "C'mon we're going home now. Ceasar you're closing." He grabbed her coat and led her out the door. Some days were better than others, today was one of those bad days. He didn't know what else to do but to try and lend her support.

He was sure Rory would return but with every passing day his hope dwindled a little bit. Rory was like a daughter to him, he had watched her grow from a proud little toddler to a grown woman with class and heart. He had been there for every birthday, had been mercilessly teased by her and her mother, had watched her heart break and rebuild with each boyfriend, and nursed her through the chicken pox. He worried constantly about her and missed her so much but he couldn't let Lorelai know. She didn't need that. He pulled her closer, but she jerked away from him looking up into his eyes with daggers in hers. "How can you say that?" She hissed.

"Lor?" He asked taken aback.

"How can you say everything will be alright? What gives you the right? You don't care?"

"Lorelai how can you…"

"You've never shed a tear once. It's always she'll come back _Lor_, it's _Rory_ Lorelai, they'll find her _Lor_." She spoke acidly.

It was time.

He took a deep breath. "Lorelai of course I miss Rory. She has been in my life for so long I can't remember what it was like without her. I was at every silly party she had, I endured your endless teasing, I watched her grow up from a smart kid to a brilliant woman. I loved that girl as if she was my own, I went through every up and down with her." He broke down tears streamed freely down his cheeks. "I worry about her everyday, every second she isn't here. I love her."

He sat down on the bench his head in his hands. She sat next to him and they leaned on each other, tears flowing freely.

* * *

She looked down at the sleeping face of the man lying next to her, a slight smile graced her face. She loved this man, more tonight than ever before. He had broken down, shown his vulnerability never before had she seen him like that. 

She probably wouldn't see it again.

Buy that one display of raw emotion was enough to convince her that this was the man she truly wanted. He cared as much as she did about Rory…Rory she had to come back, she had to, she was getting married. Rory would have to come back.

Her eyes stung.

She couldn't get married without her best friend there.

She watched as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey" his voice was groggy with sleep. "You alright?" Am I alright she thought, as long as you don't leave me too, the thought flittered across her mind and instantly vanished. "Ya" she nodded half smiling. He closed his eyes and she snuggled against him under the covers. She looked up at him "She'll come back." He opened his eyes looking down at her hopeful blue ones. "She'll come back" he reiterated. They stared up at the dark ceiling.

Some of the weight was lifted from their shoulders that night. Tomorrow they'd wake up and do their best to go on with their lives, they had to. Rory would always be there though like a mosquito breaking the dark calm of the night.

* * *

_So hope you liked it, I was going for sort of depressing at the beginning but a glimmer of hope at the end. Did I do okay? There will be another Lorelai and Luke chapter later on. Feedback is always appreciated. –Billie_

_To _mrmp_: Thanks. More in depth stuff about Logan from his Mom in Chapter 8._

_To _coffeeaddict1515_: Thanks. Not sure in which chapter they will talk again but the plan is to end on a happy note! And yes this is a Rogan eventually. I think right now there's too much emotional baggage involving what they are going through individually to be able to get together at the moment._

_To_SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney _Thanks!_

_To:_ red lighting_: Thanks. Here's the update._


	7. nothing but the little Oompa Loompas

_Chapter 7._

…**nothing but the little Oompa Loompas…**

* * *

Rory walked into her basement suite, throwing her jacket on the back of the couch. "You here?" she yelled.

"In my room," Logan yelled back from his spot on his bed where he was tying his shoes. He had convinced Rory to let him stay in the empty room promising a furnished room and half the rent money. She balked at the idea but after he added to always have coffee in stock she readily agreed, threatening though to rebut her agreement if coffee ever lacked in the suite. He took it as a joke at the time but the more he got to know her and her wild obsession with caffeine the more he wondered if it wasn't a serious threat.

Rory walked over to the couch and flopped down relishing the plush fabric after a day of standing on her feet. She turned her head looking over to the coffee table for the worn cover of _Jane Eyre_ her eyes though, fell not on the plain cover of her novel but that of a clean lined blue book. It must be Logan's she thought dumbly. Intrigued at what he would be reading she reached over and picked it up, still lying on the squashy couch. Immediately it struck her that this was not in fact a novel but an album and she opened it greedily wanting to know the important things in his life even though she did feel a pang of guilt at looking at something so private, it was quickly squashed with the rationale that he would not have left it lying in their common room if it was such a private object. She opened the cover and was greeted by three giddily smiling men, one of which was Logan the other two she did not know, they held their beers aloft in a gesture of cheer. She smiled at the picture. The sight of Logan laughing with his friends brought up memories that assaulted her wearied mind and she soon saw an image of herself, her Mom and Lane sitting around their coffee table laughing and stuffing themselves with chocolate covered almonds discussing which version of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ was better.

She shook her head of the old memory and flipped the page of the album now looking down at Logan and the brown headed man from the previous picture. The brown headed man is lying on a couch fixing a stare full of hatred on Logan who is pulling off the man's blanket his face lit up in the midst of a laugh. More memories assault her and she sees herself angrily getting up from her bed and walking out into the common room of her dorm hostilely telling Paris to go to bed and stop using hot glue and incense it's giving her a headache not to mention waking her up at three in the morning, Paris just gives her a scowl and tells her to take it up with her life coach. Once again she shook her head of the cobwebs willing the painful memories to recede. She sighed wanting to close the book, wanting to not be battered with the memories it triggered, but her reporter curiosity won her over and she flipped the page. This time it's of the other brown haired man and a blonde woman they are smiling at the camera as they sway to unheard music. She feels memories skim across her conscious mind but lets them fall away from her grasp like water falling from the edge of the Niagara.

She flips the page again and sees the first man sitting on a barstool a redheaded girl sucking at his neck while he smugly looks at the camera.

Flip. Logan stands aloof against a wall as a blonde touches her hand to him gently shamelessly flirting with him.

Flip. Another girl kisses Logan's cheek as he laughs.

Flip. The three of them sit in front of a couch staring intently at the television controllers in hand.

Flip. Logan stands beside a blonde haired woman they both are dressed formally drinks in hand they create bunny ears over each others head. Rory smiled at the picture and let the memory of a similar picture of her and Lane float to her conscious.

"Hey" Logan greeted Rory walking into the living room while glancing down at his watch, six-o-four; he looked up and saw Rory laying on the couch. "Keeping Mr. Coucho company?" He joked. She laughed in response looking up from the blue covered book she was reading, just then it dawned on him that was _his_ blue covered book. "How are you finding my life Miss Gilmore fascinating enough for you?"

"Not as wild as Mr. Bond but you two seem to have the same love of women." She smiled up at his smug face.

"Well I did tell you I was no celibate." He smiled.

"So you gonna tell me who these two guys are? Or am I going to have to pry it out of you Mr. Bond?"

"And pray tell how are you going to pry it out of me?" He asked suggestively earning a blush and a pillow in his face. He laughed walking over to the couch grabbing the album as she sat up making room for him. Opening to the front page he introduced her to his two best friends Finn who was also pictured with the redhead and Colin who was pictured with the blonde as well as his sister who he was doing the bunny ears to, and regaled her with a story of one of Finn's drunken escapades. He glanced at his watch again six-fifteen. "I've got to go pick up the pizza." He put the album back on the table and walked to the door turning around, "Oh I left you a little present on your movie stand" with that he walked out the door.

She leapt up the album forgotten for the moment, she loved presents; who didn't? She cocked her head and looked through the collection of VHS' and DVD's most were old titles she had picked up from garage sales or the previously owned stack at the local video store, she didn't mind the dated movie titles she had grown up on cheesy special effects. Scanning the titles she found the new movie tucked in between _The Princess Bride_ and _Ferris Bueller_, a gorgeous copy of her all time favourite movie one in which she new every line of, one in which she and her mom had watched every weekend for an entire year, one in which she had had her first all night candy marathon with, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, she caressed the case as the memories battered her mind. Her eyes stung as tears threatened to overcome her she fought them off though thinking of the life she lived now. It was a good life an easy life.

Nothing was missing…

She slipped the DVD into her player and went back to sit on the couch looking back down at the blue cover of Logan's album. That album had unwittingly opened a wound that never quite closed it had been poked and prodded sure by Logan with his life so like hers but it had never really been opened until tonight when Logan shared with her his love of his friends. The spark in his eyes when he spoke of Colin and Finn and the others in his group made her cringe and at the same time long to see Lane, her Mom and even Paris again. Going back though would mean facing all of them and the questions they would undoubtedly have, moreover what would she do when she got back there she couldn't go back to school, all her life she had been working towards being a journalist but that dream was shot to hell by Mitchum. That name rung through her causing every fibre of her being to cringe and she shrunk down deeper into the couch as another memory surfaced like a dead body breaking the surface of the ocean, freed from it's weights.

"_Rory I like to give everyone reports about how they did when they finish their internships." Mitchum spoke sitting behind his desk hands clasped in front of him. Rory nodded fully expecting praise or constructive criticism what she got though shocked her to the core. "I've got to be honest with you Rory; you haven't got what it takes." He said it bluntly there was no other meaning behind his words and it hit her hard._

"_But everyone here likes me I mean I had trouble at first figuring everything out but then I had a method going I had a filing system, people relied on me for photocopying or proofing."_

"_And that's all great I know but you didn't put yourself out there, like in that meeting today you didn't ask any questions or give any input."_

"_I didn't know if I was allowed to I mean I'm an intern everyone in there was a chief of something." Rory shook her head she didn't get it, what was he saying to her?_

"_And that's the problem to be a journalist you have to dig and get dirty." Mitchum paused and Taylor his assistant poked his head in telling Mitchum he had an interview in the other room. Mitchum thanked the runner and turned back to Rory. "You'd make a great secretary Rory with your filing system and your likeability someone in the office world would be happy to have you as their office assistant." He stood up his chair scraping the floor. "Good luck in the world Rory." He stuck his hand out and she shook it numbly, with that he walked out humming a little tune to himself quite ignorant of the life he had totally and utterly put into ruin. _

"Rory…Rory" she felt herself being softly shaken. She looked up dumbly into Logan's eyes; they weren't like _his_ she thought they were full of life, love and caring. She tried her best to smile off the after effects of the memory. "Where'd you go?" He asked concerned seeing the pain evident in her blue eyes.

"Nowhere" she answered quietly. "Is that the pizza?" She asked trying to change the subject.

He paused looking at her questioningly but decided to leave the subject for know at least. "Yep two large pizza's with everything on it plus crazy bread." He smiled genuinely at her willing her to a happier place. She leant forward and grabbed a piece of pizza shoving it in her mouth grateful for the hot flavours that assaulted her taste buds. Logan sat down beside her grabbing a piece for himself and they ate their first piece in silence.

"Thanks so much for the movie Logan I've been looking everywhere for a copy of it." She said leaning forward for a piece of crazy bread and the remote.

"No problem I saw it and remembered you loved that movie."

"You saw it? Where? Not here because Joe knows I'm waiting for that movie."

"Okay I went into the city for it but don't get all mushy on me." He smiled.

She smiled back at him but chose not to respond instead she got up and went into the kitchen. "Do you want a beer?" She asked pulling out two already knowing his answer.

"Sure." He answered back.

She sauntered back into the room handing him his drink before sitting back down again and taking another piece of pizza. "Shall we?" She asked turning on the movie.

"Let's" he nodded his mouth full.

She inwardly sighed now she really was tired, God what a night of memories. Good and bad they were all sending her head first into utter chaos and confusion and she didn't see anyway out, for now though she thought of nothing but the little Oompa Loompas prancing about her television.

* * *

_So there we go Rory's now totally spun into confusion and Logan is aware of her pain but not the part he plays in it i.e., his general life and more acutely his father. The next chapter for Rory and Logan will be the karaoke night and there will be further developments in what they know about each other. Chapter eight will be as said before about Shira and Mitchum and lends their insight into Logan's little vacation or as he likes to call it his running away from home. And look for another character to make a little cameo in that chapter._

_Feedback is always appreciated. –Billie_

_To _rockrose_: Thanks! I liked writing that chapter and look for Lorelai and Luke to be coping better in the next interlude._

_To _SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney_: Thanks! Hope you like this one as well._

_To _mrmp_: Thanks! Yep gotta love the Rogans I hate what they're doing on the show right now, can they just get together and talk about things for once, they are adults now! Geez. Anyway thanks for the feedback I try my best to answer any questions that come up so I'm glad to hear they're making sense to other people and not just in my head._

_To _sweet-little-devil-one_: thanks! You're comment made me burst out laughing I have know idea why but thanks! Awesome Dude. Maybe it was because it reminded me of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ahh those were the days when Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo saved the world from the evil Shredder! Who loves the Turtles? C'mon you can admit it!_


	8. Dirty Laundry

_Hi all I'm done school now just had my last exam dang I am never taking geography again. Anyway because I'm done my schooling until the fall here's an early update._

* * *

_Chapter 8._

**Dirty Laundry**

_Shira and Mitchum Interlude_

* * *

"Where is he Mitchum? He's supposed to be here we have to greet our guests." Shira asked annoyed. 

"He's gone Shira he didn't show up for his summer apprenticeship." Mitchum answered nonchalantly.

"What!" Shira jerked her head toward her husband. "What do you mean he didn't show up?"

"It means just what I said, _Dear_." He announced the last part like he was speaking to an invalid.

"And you didn't do anything? You didn't tell me?" She asked flabbergasted. She wondered _why_ she was so surprised this was just like Mitchum.

"I didn't tell you because he'll be back. He'll be back for the start of his last year at Yale. He knows it's his last opportunity to live without responsibility before he takes over the company so he's just taking some time." He explained in bored tones.

"What if this time he doesn't come back Mitchum? What then?" She asked angrily, annoyed at her husbands laid back tone.

"He'll come back." There was no doubt in his voice. "Logan can't live without his toys."

"Gah" she grunted irritably, pausing to think. "I need a fag." She finally breathed turning her back to her husband and walking onto the patio lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. She hoped he would come back but she didn't share the unflappable faith her husband did. She knew Logan had a zest for life so unlike his father who spent his life worrying about how much money he had and where the best profits would be made. Logan loved living, enjoying every pleasure he could find she knew he didn't wish to sit behind a desk, she knew he wanted to live out in the world.

Every time he left she worried he would find something worth not coming back for.

She took another drag of the cigarette letting the smoke stream out her nostrils, watching as it floated above her head. What she hoped for was that Logan would come back and lay it on his father tell him how it would be, not the other way around. She sighed taking another puff, he had never been able to stand up to his father, she knew if he did Mitchum would break. There was no way Mitchum was giving his company to anyone but his family. She had always thought Honor a better candidate to take over his business and Logan better to be a reporter or editor, but the sexist bastard never opened his eyes to that possibility. She dropped the butt of her cigarette grounding it into the freshly waxed patio leaving an ugly black stain.

She took a deep breath and put on her veneer no one could know that Logan left of his own accord even if Mitchum was okay with it he wouldn't tolerate it if anyone else knew.

She didn't know why she put up with all this bullshit, she had loved the socialite world when she was young but now in her late fifties she was tired of having to be polite and smiley at every party she hosted or attended. The speciousness of it all sapped her of her energy and pushed her toward her tendency to nurse the bottle.

"Strongest drink you've got." She told the man standing behind the mini bar. He set a drink in front of her and she tipped him following his arm up to his chest where his name tag shone, she bought the drink to her lips and felt it burn her throat. "Good man" she winked at him "Keep'm coming Marty my friend." He inclined his head and set another on the counter. She turned, drink in hand to stare out at all the wealthy couples mingling within her giant domed common room. Huh, she thought in her now drunken stupor, at least I'm not the only one who carries around the veneer not wanting to air my dirty laundry. "Another, Marty please." She laid the glass on the table waiting for him to finish serving the Martles. He poured more liquor into her glass and she dropped a few more bills into his tip jar smiling at him before turning again. She looked around the room. "There are the Liptrez's their daughter was pregnant at seventeen, and there in the middle of the room is the Pitchellfritz's she's having an affair with the gardener, oh and over by the piano are the Barchnak's their daughter is a lesbian," she laughed giddily "they are so stuck in their ways they can't be happy for her, oh and there talking with Colleen are the Gilmore's their granddaughter went missing five months ago they were all about getting it out there before, but now they just want to sweep it under the rug." She laughed hysterically at that thought; she hadn't realized that she had just shared all the dirty laundry with the bartender, Marty who happened to be close friends with Rory Gilmore before she left.

* * *

Marty obliged Mrs. Huntzberger filling her glass again. Usually she refrained from getting sloshed before four in the afternoon spending the time mingling with her guests but tonight she had come straight for the alcohol. He listened as she drunkenly rambled on, it was like this at every gathering he 'tended for the Huntzbegers. This time she was going on about everyone's dirty laundry he was only half listening; he had heard it all before. When he heard Shira mention the Gilmore's though he snapped his head up listening intently. He knew that they were Rory's grandparents, and that they were trying to find her after she went missing but he never expected the news that came tumbling out of Mrs. Huntzbergers lucid mouth, Rory is still missing. The thought hit him like a tonne of bricks. Sure he thought Rory would have called him when she had come back but he figured she just needed time alone; he hadn't thought that maybe she hadn't called because she hadn't come back. He was worried, this wasn't right, where was she? He had to find out where she was, and though it pained him to think it, he knew he would have to pay _her_ a visit.

* * *

Shira fell onto her bed she could feel the haze of the drink still clouding all her senses. All her guests had gone home and Mitchum had needed to go back to the office to finish something or other, she had been too far gone to remember or care what he said. She glanced at the clock, nine forty five, ugh it was so early she groaned she didn't want to go to bed just yet. 

She knew she could have gone downstairs and got alcohol from their liquor cabinet but being unable to put together coherent ideas or for that matter walk all that well she ended up in Logan's room rummaging through his clothes drawer for the bottle of Vodka she knew he kept there. Finding it she took three quick gulps relishing the burn as it slithered down her throat. She stumbled her way over to Logan's bed falling onto the it before taking three more swigs of the vile liquid. All her thoughts were burned away and she lay there in an alcohol induced stupor. One thought did surface to her conscious mind before she passed out; I love that bastard but he deserves everything he gets.

* * *

_Hi everybody so there we go Shira ain't at all happy but she for the most part gets the point that I wanted to say about Logan he's not in it for the money like Mitchum but for the love of life. I know I said there would be a little cameo of another character and yes it was Marty but while writing I had this idea for Marty and someone else so Marty's little cameo ain't going to be so little anymore._

_Oh and I was wondering do you want another Rory & Logan chapter next or one about Marty? Whichever one gets three votes first is the one I'll write next, ready set go!_

_Feedback always appreciated. -Billie_

_On a-not-my-fic note but on Gilmore Girls-the show The Palladino's (Sherman-Palladino's?) are leaving the show. I've read opinions that this is a good and bad thing personally I think this is bad. No matter what people thought of this season this was all Amy's show and it won't be the same without her. That being said it sounds like it was all over money she wanted two years the network only wanted to give her one at five million dollars if it was indeed just over money then it leaves a sour note on the show and on me I can't stand people who bitch and complain over money especially if it's over that much money again that being said it could be a decision based on something else I don't know but it is sad that they are leaving I always loved Dan and Amy's episodes best. Anyway drop me a line I'd love to know what you think about this revelation. -Billie_

_Reviewer Comments:_

_To _SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney_: Thanks! Hope you like this one as well._

_To _ess3sandra_: Thanks! Wow that's a lot of reviews I take it you just found this story thanks for all the reviews and hey is an update in two days fast enough _:)

_To _spinaround_: Thanks! Here's the update hope it lives up to your expectations._

_To _mrmp_: Thanks! Truth be told I never liked the Oompa Loompas, when I was a kid they kind of scared me and well I haven't watched them since .-ducks- Don't hit me. _

_To _sweet-little-devil-one_: Thanks! Okay for questions 2 and 3 No and No and I answered your first question for someone else in chapter 4 but here it is_

_So for the first part I changed it so that Rory won that internship, Mitchum decided to have an up and comer follow him around; learn the ropes and all that while he was in town getting to know the paper he had just bought. 'Cause Mitchum seems like he would get a huge ego boost from something like that and because deep down he's got to care about the next generation. _

_Second I never really got why Mitchum gave Rory a bad review, if it was to make her drop out of Yale and the paper and her whole life so she could be a trophy wife for Logan he had to assume a lot and think of his opinion very highly. I think in Mitchum's self-centered mind he thought he was doing her a favour by telling her she didn't have what it took to become a journalist and in that sense it still works with the plot of the story. I hope that answers it (I feel dumb here but I wasn't sure about what you meant by w/e) and there will be more answers as to what Rory and Logan think of Mitchum among other things coming up. Thanks for asking if there is anything else unclear feel free to comment._


	9. Running and Staying

_So you wanted a Rory and Logan Chapter enjoy--_

_Chapter 9._

**Running and Staying**

**-----------**

If memories were hangovers, she thought as she made her way through the quiet streets of Woodgrove.

…

She had woken up that morning at five thirty the feeling of unease from the night before still thread through her being. She was so utterly confused. What was it with the Huntzberger men and their ability to throw her completely off axis? The question ran rampant through her thoughts, so much so that she couldn't quite take it any longer she needed to get away. She snuck out the door quietly pulling her bike out onto the street before starting it up so she wouldn't wake Logan, she didn't want him to know she was running off again. If he had saw her he would have come out and asked her to talk to him about what was going on. She knew he saw her pain she had never been very good at hiding her emotions, but how was she to tell him that it was because of his father that she had dropped everything she had been working for? Even though he hated his father, the man was still related to him. She had a hard enough time dealing with her emotions and thoughts rationally without dragging Logan and all that baggage into the fray. She couldn't deal with that. She heaved a sigh effectively fogging her helmet visor, _couldn't _had been a mainstay in her vocabulary for so long now it felt like it applied to everything.

Pulling off to the side of the road a short way out of town she made two calls on a lonely payphone. (She had left her cell at home when she had run not wanting to be located or called by her family.) One was to Leah to tell her she wouldn't be in that day, the other was to Pete;

"This better be important Ror, I just fell asleep after five hours of 'tending half off beer night and two hours of tossing and turning." He mumbled into the phone irritably.

"There was half off beer?"

"Rory" he replied curtly.

She paused before asking, "Where's Jake?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"I know you know where he is and I know he's coming back for karaoke night he hasn't missed one since we came here."

"Umm…" He racked his brain still clouded over with the desire for sleep. "Yesterday he told me he was stopping in Trussouc for the night. Why do you ask?" He asked but the line went dead he grumbled annoyed, what was that all about?

Trussouc. That was a four hour ride from where she was. She and Jake had stopped there before they had come to Woodgrove she knew exactly where he would be. She also knew from the time they had ridden together that Jake never left earlier than eleven, that gave her just enough time to catch him. She pulled away from the curb and took the next left merging onto the freeway.

This far from any notable landscape or attraction the freeway was fairly sparse of cars and she strung out all 600 cc's of her black ninja. The wind howled loud into her helmet and she dropped low over the tank relishing the freedom her bike gave her. She had forgotten what it was like to ride hard through the corners, memories and thoughts pushed aside by the concentration attuned to keeping that much power from escaping her control.

----

Logan groaned as he felt himself come out of the sleep that he longed to stay in. Glancing at the clock which read eight-oh-four he groaned louder, he had successfully gotten three hours of sleep that night. This wasn't supposed to happen to Logan Huntzberger he wasn't supposed to care about someone so much that it kept him up at night, but there he was unable to be caught by the sandman because he couldn't stop replaying the expression of hurt gracing Rory's features when he had come back last night from picking up the pizza. It scared him when he had had to shake her to wake her out of her trance. He was worried and desperately wanted to help her but he couldn't bring himself to ask the hard questions. What was wrong with him? he wondered angrily never before had he been afraid to stick his nose in his friends lives, but maybe it was because Rory wasn't just a friend to him she was more (or he wanted her to be more) but that was crazy because he didn't have _more_, he had dates and sex he wasn't supposed to want more. Getting involved in what pained Rory would mean he shared a part of her that not many did, that would mean he would genuinely care but that was why he stayed in this town wasn't it? Never would he have stayed here other wise. He wasn't a small town kind of guy he liked the city and the lights, it was his infatuation with Rory that convinced him to cancel his plans of bar hopping between cities and girls to stay in little Woodgrove. This was ridiculous he chastised himself he shouldn't be afraid, if he wanted to grow up this was the time to do it. He had to talk to Rory it was time for her to let him in on her life, and for that to happen he would have to let her in on his own life; his secrets, his fears. He would have to venture into unknown territory and lay himself, as they say, on the line. With that in mind Logan swung his feet over the side of the bed, resolving to find Rory that morning while his nerves were still running high. He showered and brushed and dressed in casual shorts and a tee.

He toasted a pop-tart and scanned the small town paper while he was waiting for the sugary treat to pop. Pop-tarts had never really been his thing, frozen waffles, yes, frozen strudel things, yes, but he had never latched onto the pop-tart craze until he moved in with Rory who had a stash of them that must have rivalled Costco's. After the first twenty or so one started to appreciate the fake jam filling and overly sweet ice topping so much that one would find himself craving the desert-like tart every single morning much to the chagrin of Jenny Craig programmers everywhere. Pop-tarts were an addiction for life and so it was for Logan.

----

She had reached the halfway mark of her four hour ride to Trussouc. Her legs were cramping and her arms were sore, she grumbled angrily to herself for letting her muscles go. She had forgotten how much of a work out riding had been on the arms. She pulled off at a lookout point setting her bike on the stand she stood up stretching her legs and arms trying to get the blood flowing. She stared out at the expanse of trees that bled into the city off in the distance. Guilt, memories and pain all tried to permeate her thoughts but she forced them back. She was not willing to admit she was running again, she was riding four hours straight to talk to Jake and to give her Ninja a workout; she was not running away because of Logan and that night of painful memories.

She slid her helmet on before putting her sunglasses on and settling back on her bike. Starting the Kawi up she moved onto the freeway and pulled hard on the accelerator causing the engine to scream before shifting up and up until she was pushing 120 kilometres/hour 70miles/hour.

----

The bell tolled its cheerful tune mocking him as he let himself out of the café door and firmly shutting out the laughing tune. This wasn't supposed to happen Rory was supposed to be working he was supposed to get her to take an hour break he'd spill his fears and undying love and she'd reciprocate the feeling they'd end with tears, hugs possibly kisses but Rory wasn't at work. He walked dumbly along the streets of Woodgrove…

The bell sweetly sounded overhead as he walked into Leah's Café. He looked around at the couples sitting at the tables and took in the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. Leah came through the swinging doors making a b-line to an elderly couple, strawberry covered pancake plates in both hands. After setting the plates down she wondered over to Logan cheerfully greeting him. "Logan! How are you?"

"Good thanks you?" He asked equally cheery.

"Just peachy." She answered with a smile. "Grab a chair anywhere kay?" She told him walking back to the counter and starting to wipe off a vacated spot.

"Umm…" he stumbled over his words silently cursing his nervousness. "Actually I came here to talk to Rory." He said following her over to the counter.

"Rory?" She asked surprised stopping her cleaning to look over at him.

"Ya." He nodded. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Hon, Rory called in sick today."

"Oh" He didn't know what else to say.

"She's not at home?" She asked gently.

"No. Her bikes not there either…what does that mean?" He asked quietly looking out the windows of the café.

"I don't know." She answered although she had an idea. Ever since Logan had come here Rory had been riding the ups and downs of her emotions.

He nodded his head and left the café, leading him to where he was now, wandering aimlessly around the town. It occurred to him that Rory was doing what she had done when they first met she was running and he knew it was because of last night. He kicked himself for not asking what was wrong that very moment instead he had let it fall and in turn let Rory run again. He could only hope she would come back and they'd be able to talk because it was something he realized with the utmost clarity right then that they hadn't really done.

The adrenaline, caffeine and sweets that had keyed up his tired body and mind were wearing off and he slowly felt the ache dull his thoughts. He rubbed a hand through his blonde hair ruffling it so it all stuck up. He looked up and saw the bodiless faces of Colin and Finn laughing madly at him for getting so upset over some girl he hardly knew. He shook his head and the faces dissolved, God he needed sleep. He directed his body toward his house stumbling awkwardly as new thoughts tore through his mind. He could still leave he had a week and a half left he could hit New York and Philly maybe Jersey get hammered every night lose himself in the anonymity of the giant throng of people, he could forget Rory and her problems and go back to his frivolous life of girls, sex and booze. Three weeks couldn't change a man? He was certain of that fact but it still formed itself as a question. The uncertainties still rolled through his mind as he dropped onto the first bed he happened to find in their suite and fell into a sleep so deep that it rivalled Peter Callaghan's.

----

Her leather boots clicked on the pavement as she made her way quickly from her bike to the restaurant that stuck out from the True Socks motel, it was that word play that had first attracted her and Jake to the motel. She opened the heavy door of the restaurant the cold of the air conditioned room sending shivers up her spine. She stepped further into the eatery scanning the few people that ate there for a familiar face, she spotted it a few moments later staring out a window slowly stirring his coffee. Only the well ingrained manners from her grandmother prevented her from running to him.

He looked up when he felt the presence of another standing near him. He expected the waitress but Rory stood there her brown hair dishevelled wearing her blue jeans and leather jacket.

"Rory!" he exclaimed in shock, standing up to give her a hug. The sight of her here and clearly distressed worried him. Even though he had known Rory only five months they had formed a close bond; they had no secrets.

"Jake" she smiled burying her face into his chest. He hugged her closer before pushing her gently away.

"Sit" he pointed to the seat across from him while motioning to a nearby waitress to bring coffee.

"So what brings you to good ol' Trussouc?" He asked as she sloughed off her jacket hanging it on the back of the chair.

"Oh you know I was in the neighbourhood." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, and was glad the waitress came over at that moment to set a cup of coffee in front of her. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink since the night before and she marvelled in the hot liquid running down her throat filling her stomach with the warm feeling, caffeine spread its way through every nerve of her aching body, she revelled in the feeling. Coffee could have two effects on a person it could make them complete jitter bugs or calm a persons anxious tendencies. She was part of the latter, coffee was a life line she had hung on to for dear life.

He watched as she drank her coffee. Rory had as far as he knew always loved coffee and always would. He looked closely at her, her hair was tangled and pulled hastily into a ponytail pieces of it falling around her face. Her eyes showed evidence of nights of insomnia, and her complexion was paler than it had been before. She looked, to be completely honest, horrible. He remembered when he had first seen her look like this.

_Jake sat on the patio of the comfy inn reading a biography on Ernesto Che Guevara when a black ninja roared into the parking lot. He glanced up at the rider after they had dismounted mildly surprised to see it was a woman, she shook out her brown hair and walked purposefully toward the entrance. As she walked past he got a good look at her, he was immediately struck by the haunting expression she wore, it was so familiar he almost forgot where he'd seen it before, on himself five years prior when he'd run from everything he thought he was. He followed her through the door standing just inside. He watched as she pleaded for a room, the attendant kept dully repeating they were full and she kept saying she'd sleep in the utility room. He walked toward the girl he had made the decision to help her as soon as he saw her walk past him. _

"_Excuse me." He directed his voice toward the brown haired woman. _

_She turned her head toward him. "I'm Jake Tarboc, I saw you come in on your Ninja, wow beautiful bike, I own a V-Strom myself better for travelling storage and so on" he was rambling and he could see her eyes start to lose interest "anyway the point is us motorcyclist have to watch out for one another and I overheard you need a bed, I had to get a room with two so I have one free." He could see her body shrink back her eyes grow defensive so he pushed on. "Don't worry I'm not an axe murderer or anything, I don't want anything but to help a fellow motorcyclist." He watched her intently as she weighed her options, her fatigue obviously won the fight because she accepted his offer saying simply "I'm paying half." He nodded and that was that._

They had become good friends that night bonding over Nash Bridges and Golden Girls reruns. They had decided to travel together after that night and had become very close he knew practically everything about her and she, him. Rory had become more vibrant since that night he had first saw her and when she had decided to stay in Woodgrove she was back to what he imagined she had felt when she had lived in Stars Hollow. He should have known that could all come crumbling down like Humpty Dumpty.

He flicked his eyes out the window then back to her face. "Rory…"

"Jake don't." She interrupted him looking straight into his eyes. "I just need you to be here right now." She silently pleaded with him to not push her quite yet.

"Fine" he sighed "But later we are going to talk and you are going to tell me everything." He emphasized the word making sure she understood. She nodded and smiled this time her eyes sparkled just a bit.

----

She sat on the bed the motel phone clutched to her ear waiting for Logan to pick up.

After coffee Jake and her had rode into town and walked the main street stopping in all the eccentric shops lining the street. She had told him everything that had happened to make her ride four hours to meet him. She told him about her insecurities and confusions and Logan. He hadn't said much, just nodded and mumbled a few encouraging words, it wasn't what she had hoped for but just being there with him was helping to calm her chaotic mind. Jake had suggested they stay for the night and ride home for karaoke night the next day a suggestion she had jumped at. He had also convinced her to call Logan to tell him where she was which was why she was sitting apprehensively on her bed waiting for him to pick up. It rang four times before the answering machine picked up.

"Wow I don't think I've ever used my answering machine before I mean I never had to use it, it just became that white plastic thing that was somewhere you know over there…anyway I hope you get this or maybe your scanning the calls or…look anyway I called to say that I won't be home tonight I'm staying with Jake for the night but I'll be back tomorrow in time for karaoke night don't think you're getting out of that mister. Meet me there around five okay? Okay well I'm sorry about not telling you I was gone…" the machine cut her off there and she slowly rested the phone back on its cradle.

Jake watched as she left a message for Logan he could tell she liked the guy her eyes shone a bit bluer when she was talking about someone or something that interested her. It was something he had picked up from spending every waking hour with her for two months. He could tell that Rory wanted to go back to her studies but was afraid to admit that running wasn't the answer she had been seeking for her difficulties. It was Logan though that had to help her realize it and not Jake.

----

An annoying gnat buzzed in his ears and his eyes flickered open as he came out of his slumber. He swatted at his ear trying to rid the irritating noise so he could go back into the blissful sleep he was just in. The noise wasn't a bug he realized but someone's voice, he concentrated on the sound. Snippets came to him, scanning sorry staying Jake Karaoke in pieces they didn't make much sense but he wasn't willing to make his body move to find out. It was then that he realized he was lying on Rory's small bed and not his own. He looked around the small white room, empty save for a bookcase, a night stand and her bed. He rolled onto his back and stared at the white pockmarked ceiling which created a blank canvas for the ideas that rolled through his mind like waves cascading onto a sandy shore, to play out on. It was then that he realized the only person he had wanted to care about was right here. It was on that pockmarked ceiling that he saw himself not gallivanting through the cities but quietly watching a movie with Rory and laughing at her crazy knowledge of every single film.

----Fade to Black----

--

_Next up for Rory and Logan is Karaoke night and there will be a blow out of sorts. I think I might put in the Marty chapter next though but I'm not 100 sure._

_Let me know how I'm doing, Feedback is always appreciated! –Billie_

_--_

_Reviewer comments:_

_To _coffeeaddict1515_: Thanks! I'm thinking at karaoke night the cat will be let out of the bag for Ror and Logan and it will be explosive._

_To _ParisTorres05_: Thanks! Aww don't be mean to Marty _:) _he is a bit whiny though, but I have something fun for him! I think you might like it._

_To _ess3sandra_: Thanks! Yes Rory and Marty were friends when they were in Yale._

_To _sweet-little-devil-one_: Thanks! and I concur!_

_To _spinaround_: Thanks! It totally does suck that ASP is leaving hope the show will keep up her great work._

_To _mrmp_: Thanks! I'm glad you felt sorry for Shira that's what I was writing for. I'm not a Marty fan I mean I like the character alright but not as a couple with Rory. I have something different for him coming up though. _

_To _SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney_: Thanks!_

_To _justine260_: Thanks! David Rosenthal huh well the last episode was really good so at least he can write but I wonder what story lines he'll come up with. I heard he was on Spin City which was a pretty funny show. _

_Thanks for all your comments on ASP leaving I enjoyed reading them._


	10. A Night of Impossibilities

_Okay there are two things you need to know before you read this chapter-1. If you don't get the Jet Li reference don't worry I don't really understand it myself except well he does have one hell of a fighting stare. And 2. I got a question a couple of chappies back from es3sandra if Marty and Rory were friends I answered yes wondering why she was asking but then I thought harder and I remembered that there was that whole Marty likes her, likes her and Rory didn't feel the same, yes that still happened but he got over it well Marty explains anyway just wanted to clear that up. That's enough rambling enjoy—_

_Chapter 10._

**A Night of Impossibilities.**

----------

He walked out of the Huntzbergers place usually he was required to stay until all the guests had gone but he had politely asked Mrs. Huntzberger if he would be allowed to leave now and either she was too drunk to comprehend what he said or she was really a sweet person beneath her veneer because she had patted him on the shoulder saying sure dear sure. He didn't wait a second longer before packing up his things and exiting the building. Following two pairs of upper echelon socials he watched as the husband pointed at his car and the wife threw her head back laughing. It was always like this he always had people chuckling at his small red and white car what they didn't know though was that little car was a 1969 Hurst SC/rambler and only five hundred were produced. He had laid eyes on that car when he was eleven bought it when he was fifteen and had it restored by his eighteenth birthday, he loved that car like it was his child.

He sat in the car listening to the soft melody of Louis Armstrong. He really wanted to find out about Rory but he wasn't sure he wanted to go and ask the person he was about to go see. He fought with the idea but eventually decided to just go what was he so apprehensive about anyway? He started up the car and listened to the roar of the engine waiting for it to come down to its regular idle speed before pulling out onto the road. He followed the road making the necessary turns to arrive on Pleasant Avenue he laughed at the ironic name. He wondered why he even had her address in his book it was possible Rory had put it there when she was over at his dorm, but really it didn't matter.

He parked his car in the round about before her house and stepped out taking one longing look at the Rambler hoping he wasn't making a mistake. Rory always seemed to have an affect on his life and it wasn't always for the better, like when she had dumped his heart on the ground when he had told her he had feelings for her, you know the googly eyed hearts around the head feelings, she had rejected him, not coldly mind you but it still hurt him. Marty got over it though, even if Rory didn't want to be with him like that he still wanted her as a friend, very few people come along like Rory and when one does you hold on to them for dear life.

He stood in front of the large oak door taking a deep breath before pulling back the gold lion headed knocker and banging it on its cradle. The sound echoed through the night air. He stood there shifting nervously glancing at his watch watching as the seconds ticked off. What was taking so long. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard her voice ring out "Oh for Ea's sake Felice I'll just get it." With that the door was swung open and the fierce light of the house rained down on Marty revealing the stern faced Paris.

"What do you want?" Paris asked abruptly she hadn't taken a good look at her visitor.

"Paris? It's me Marty."

"Marty?" She squinted to get a better look at him. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came to visit you." He squeaked out.

"Visit me?" she said sceptically but stepped aside to allow him in, which he did gratefully. "Put your coat there, shoes there" She pointed to the appropriate racks. "We hate having dirt tracked around the house." She said as she walked through an archway on the left not waiting for him. He set his shoes and coat on their appropriate racks and walked though the doorway she had gone through. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her on the couch watching a very large television.

"Wow Paris watching T.V. I never thought I'd see the day." He laughed watching as her face turned into a scowl. "Ya well don't spread it around I don't need a reputation as being one of those TV addicts who log on to TWOP everyday to get their fix."

He raised an eyebrow. "For not wanting that rep you sure know a lot about it." He laughed sitting down next to her. "So what does the great Paris watch?"

"_Grey's Anatomy_, the show's pretty good. My life coach says I need an escape so I chose to escape with Patrick Dempsey." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Popcorn?" She asked putting the bowl in between them.

"Umm…sure." He took a small handful and munched slowly on the fluffy corn. Paris eyed the television intently laughing cynically as Christina chastised Alex for not being able to draw blood from a feisty young woman. "You know that's the kind of woman I can relate to she works her ass off to get where she is and she does it all with witty satirical humour in tow. You know she doesn't let anyone walk over her."

"Sure" He nodded Christina looked like she was a little too intense for her own good but what was he to oppose Paris he hadn't even seen the show. He looked over at her as she stared fixedly at the television, he had never gotten a good look at Paris she had always seemed to be one of those people who berated you if you were caught ogling her. She was quite pretty in her own right, her blonde hair was set off by her blue eyes in fact he wondered briefly why he had even thought of being scared of her. "What are you staring at Jet Li?" She spoke acidly. He glanced away quickly oh yeah that was why she was frightening he chuckled inwardly.

"Look Paris I actually wanted…"

"I knew it." She turned to look at him.

"Knew what?" he asked confused.

"I knew you didn't come here to just_ visit_." She jabbed a finger at his face. "Guys never just come to visit, they come to feel you up or ask you something they never come to just _visit_."

"I…" He started taken aback.

"Guys get to know you, you start to care and then bang they're married or leaving for Japan and want to break up with you because they aren't willing to break off a marriage that's been on the rocks for years, or abstain from sex for two whole months. What is with you men can't you think of someone other than yourselves for two minutes?" She yelled angrily now pacing in front of him.

"Oh Paris I'm sorry did Doyle do that to you?" He offered quietly when she had paused to take a breath, but she was in full out rant mode and continued talking over him.

"Then your best friend leaves you without even a note of explanation and you're left alone with T.R. and Katherine and your great big house." He shifted uncomfortably on the couch as she raved, her eyes glinting. He gleaned from her last comment that she didn't have any idea where Rory was, he was still mulling the idea over in his head when he became aware that Paris had ceased talking and was now staring intently on him. He risked a look at her face and she jumped on him.

"What are you still doing here? Why haven't you run off yet?" Tears had formed in her eyes now and she stalked off toward the foyer. He got up and followed her, she stood holding the door open. "Get your shoes and coat and go I don't need another disaster friend."

"Paris come on don't do this." _Don't do this_ what the hell was he saying don't _do_ what? "Let's talk there's obviously something you need to get off your chest." What the hell was spilling out of his mouth sure he had pondered the idea of being friends with Paris _pondered_ being the operative word he didn't want to talk to crazy Paris.

Her hand slid off the door as if contemplating this new revelation and he took a step forward reaching to close the door, he had started this he may as well continue it. Paris couldn't be that crazy, she was friends with Rory after all. "Come on let's…" He didn't get to finish the sentence because just then Paris leaned into him and caught his lips with hers. He pulled back what had just happened? He didn't have much time to figure out because she moved toward him and pulled his lips down to hers. This was crazy. The thought vanished as soon as it appeared and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He sucked on her lip and she dropped her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. She hit the door with a small thud as he pushed her up against it working his way down her neck. This shouldn't be happening he was petrified of Paris Gellar never had he ever envisioned he would be at her house let alone making out with her. He moved back to her mouth drawing circles around her lips before seeking entrance.

He pulled away panting to catch his breath "Paris what are we doing?" She looked into his eyes for a moment before her face lit up and she laughed. "I don't know."

He saw her then for who she really was, Paris may have been scary as hell to everyone she met but it was only to cover her insecurities. Her laugh was infectious and soon they both found themselves laughing so hard tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"So," she said when she had finally calmed down "How about that talk?"

"Sure" He smiled following her out through a new doorway into a massive kitchen lined with every stainless steel appliance known to mankind. "Wow this kitchen is huge, is that Robert Wadlow over there." He joked.

"Shut-up." She laughed as she piled chips and chocolate and gummies into his arms grabbing a case of pop herself and walking through another set of doors and back into the room with the television which now displayed the set-up screen for _Grey's Anatomy._ He dumped the goodies on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Paris sat next to him and opened the bags, "I learnt this from Rory you know, she says food is the best remedy."

"Remedy for what?" he asked curiously.

"Anything" she said between chips.

They discussed Rory and Doyle and Yale and life in general between on-screen appearances of Patrick Dempsey (for Paris) and Katherine Heigl (for Marty). He didn't in general remember anything of the show he was too wrapped up in Paris, she really wasn't a scary person he thought with a smile in fact she was downright lovable, in her own way of course.

They were at the end of their fourth hour of _Grey's_ when he checked his watch. "Oh my God Paris it's six in the morning. I've got a class at ten."

"You're taking a summer class?" she asked interested.

"It's a photography course I'm taking at the local college. I've got to go home and get an hour or so of sleep or I'll doze off in class and _that_ is never a good thing." He pulled himself off the couch.

"Cool are you looking to be the next Imogen Cunningham?" She asked leading him to the door.

"Nah it's just something I do for fun."

"Hmm…well you'll have to show me your work." He nodded putting his shoes on and taking his coat.

"So I had fun tonight, it's not what I came over for but it definitely was better."

"Me too." She said glancing away was that shyness gracing her features?

"So can we do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that." She flashed him a bold smile. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers intending a quick good night err good morning kiss but she snaked her arms around his neck and he found himself kissing her passionately.

Pulling away she smiled at him "Good morning Marty." She whispered in his ear, and with that she turned and shut the door.

He walked back to the Rambler where the night had started and ended. Rory always had a way of changing his life even now when she was presumably miles away. He could only imagine what her reaction would be when she finds out what happened between him and Paris. He wasn't sure exactly what to think about Paris and him but he did have a surprisingly good time with her, though that could have just been his hormones talking but he was willing to find out.

Marty started up his car with a roar of the engine and drove off to his apartment that was probably the size of Paris' kitchen. He laughed at that, he wasn't sure why probably the fatigue, or possibly the absurdity of the whole night.

------Fade to Black----

_So I hope you all liked it, it was a lot of fun to write and I hope it came off that way. Any feedback is always appreciated._

_Small detail: Yes, yes I know Imogen Cunningham is a woman but have you seen her work? It's bloody amazing!_

_Next Chapter will be Rory and Logan and Karaoke night and I would love any song ideas you all have so if you have one leave it in a review or PM it to me. Thanks. –Billie_

_---_

_Reviewers Comments:_

_Shout out to _Justine260, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, spinaround_, and _mrmp_ thanks for all your comments. I love reading them they encourage me to grow and try different things. And wow that sounded really corny but its true so what else can I say? Thanks._

_-Billie_


	11. Did you ever think you'd end up here?

_Chapter 11._

**Did you ever think you'd end up here?**

**----**

She rolled off the hard motel bed and quietly so as not to wake Jake left the room. It was a clear night and the billions of stars shone brightly. In the big cities the stars were dulled their lives sucked from them by the pollutants of their circumstances. She sat down in one of the True Socks lawn chairs the kind where if you sit long enough your butt sinks to the ground. Resting her head back she rubbed at her eyes, even though she was tired she couldn't fall asleep something was still…not right was the best way she could describe it.

She let her head fall back on the lawn chair letting out a long sigh. She had come to Jake with the idea that once she saw him and talked to him the fog would clear from her befuddled mind and it would be a 'happily ever after' ending. Nothing of the sort had happened though, sure she had seen Jake and had been momentarily happy but nothing had really _happened_. Jake wasn't his usual supportive self and though she had accepted his position at first, she was now hurt by his seemingly lack of enthusiasm. And while one might think she was asking too much, she and Jake had for the four months they had known each other always offered their opinions on the others problems but this time their was no support from Jake. It galled her to think that maybe he didn't want to help her anymore; of course she knew there was more to it because if he had become indifferent to her he would not have welcomed her with such open arms. Her thoughts though, being in Sylvia Plath mode did not think of any other option than the one that lay it's cold skeleton in front of her, Jake simply did not care as much anymore. A tear slid down her cheek and she took a deep breath steeling the feelings that squirmed in her stomach like slippery eel fish.

She closed her eyes only to see the days events played on her blank eyelids like some gruesomely real movie. She saw Mitchum, and Logan and Jake and felt one of those eels move and sting and felt the tiny twinge of rage flash through her before repressing it, she was too tired to deal with such an unwanted feeling.

She opened her eyes not wishing to see the faces of friends and enemies any longer. Rory stared at the sky with blank and unmoving eyes slowly counting the billions of hauntingly humbling stars. 1…2…3…4…5….she never made it to six as she drifted slowly into a sleep that was unexpected and truly welcomed by her wearied mind and body alike.

----

He rolled off her soft bed and walked out into the living room running his hands though his blonde hair trying to scrub away the awkwardness of the day before. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red blinking light of the answering machine, pushing the button Rory's voice rang out through the quiet basement suite. He would have been more hurt by the revelation that she had run off to Jake if he had not already made up his mind over how to approach Rory and tell her the truth about his situation and hopefully in return be granted her story. He didn't have any faith that it would happen the way he planned but he was willing to give it a try. He shook his head as he made his way toward the showers.

---

"Rory…Rory" Jake shook her gently and her eyes shot open. She looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Why are you sleeping outside?" He asked concerned and amused.

"Umm…" She thought back to last night. "Couldn't sleep it was nothing." She shrugged coolly.

His eyes narrowed as he looked closer at Rory's features he could tell she was lying to him, and he was going to call her out on it. "Rory I know…"

"C'mon Jake we better get going if we want to get to Karaoke in time." She interrupted him jumping up from the lawn chair and walking briskly back into their room.

He sighed following her into the small motel room. "Rory…"

"I just have to wash my face then I'll be ready to go." She spoke on her way to the small bathroom.

He growled frustrated he couldn't tell if she was cutting him off on purpose or not. Jake walked over to his own packed saddlebags adjusting the straps before picking them up and walking out the door to his bike.

Attaching the black leather saddle bags he leant against the bike waiting for her to join him. Rory was harbouring some pretty nasty thoughts and they were going to boil inside her until it all overflowed. He thought back to last night when Rory was telling him about Logan and all the unpleasant memories he evoked and then when he saw her talking to him and he saw something in her that he hadn't seen before. She liked maybe even loved Logan and at the same time felt hatred toward him for all that he brought back to her, those feelings were going to blow up and they were going to blow up on Logan he could see it brewing behind her effervescent blue eyes.

"Hey, you ready?" She smiled at him. She no longer wore the worried lines she had when she had woken up. Oh yeah she was definitely harbouring a slow rage.

"Yep." He nodded his head pulling on his helmet as she did the same.

----

She watched as he pulled on his helmet doing the same. She had been cutting him off all morning she was not in the mood for having any sort of verbal sparring match with Jake or any person for that matter. She slid her leg over her bike and settled down, she had fallen asleep thoroughly depressed and had woken from Jake's soft protesting with what she chose to see as a renewed vigour more accurately named acute rage. She hated the feeling of anger it was an emotion that overtook a person so strong that they rarely knew what was happening. It made them do uncharacteristic things and she did not want to drag it out of its lull until she was sure that she could control it.

With both their motorcycles started up she followed Jake out of the parking lot and onto the quiet roads before merging onto the freeway. They both pulled on the accelerators and she looked out before her at the vast expanse of concrete spanning out before her bike, the sun shining brightly down on them casting shadows that almost blended with their owner.

---

He stepped out of the shower the remnants of yesterday slowly circling the drain pipe. Walking out of the bathroom and into his room he grabbed a pair of jeans lying at the end of his bed and a clean button down shirt, he would be damned if he was going to spend the whole day pining over Rory. He may like the woman but he couldn't subject himself to a day like yesterday.

He unlocked his black BMW and slid inside the roomy leathered interior. He started up the engine and listened to the soft revs of the well-groomed car. Rory (there he was thinking of her again), had told him once that listening to her bike was like listening to an old friend talk, it soothed her soul. He never really understood that sentiment before, a car to him had always been just a way to get around, but right then when everything in his life was realigning itself he understood what effect the familiar soothing sound had on him. He released the parking brake and eased the car out of the driveway pointing it toward the big city forty five minutes away.

---

She leaned the bike on the stand and slid her helmet off before lifting her leg over the seat and stretching her stiff muscles.

"Logan's not here." She pointed out to Jake that his car was missing from the driveway. He nodded in acknowledgment and walked over to her sliding an arm around her neck so she wouldn't run off again.

Smiling at her, he said in his best fatherly voice, "No more making like the roadrunner, I've got advice and you are going to…"

"C'mon Jake" she groaned trying to push him away.

"Ah..Ahh…" He put his free hand over her mouth. "You are going to listen. It is my duty being your dashingly well dressed friend…"

"Don't flatter yourself." She mumbled behind his hand.

"…that I give you some advice on your little conundrum and while I had thought you and Logan needed to figure this out on your own I'm changing my mind and giving you my two cents. So listen up girl 'cause I'm only saying this once."

She pulled his hand away from her mouth and turned to hug him. That may have been the cheesiest reaction to his sudden outburst of affection but she had been waiting for it since she had seen him in that motel restaurant.

"Can we go inside? I think it only proper seeing as you're paying me." She quipped.

"That was highly inappropriate Rory." He deadpanned.

"Sorry" she laughed walking towards the house. Now this was the Jake she knew and loved.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked discreetly eyeing the room for any discrepancies.

"Sure" He said sitting down on her couch and shifting deeper into the cushions. "I always loved this couch."

"Ya" she said absentmindedly walking into the kitchen. Everything was the same she noted filling the coffee machine. Was she crazy five hours ago she was fuming at everything and especially towards Logan now she was looking to make sure he was still here? She heard the television turned on and walked out telling Jake his coffee would be ready in a couple of minutes. He shook his head mindlessly enraptured in a hockey game apparently his advice could wait in fact so could she.

"Who's playing?" she asked off handily.

"Canada and United States." He answered.

"Ahh…" she nodded glancing at the score 3-2 before walking into her room to get fresh clothes. She walked to her dresser opening it and was about to lean into it when her bed caught her eye, the blankets were ruffled and pushed to the end of the bed. Had it been slept in since she had been in it? No. She hadn't made it before she left that's why it looked slept in but then again rarely did she ever push the bedspreads to the end of her bed frame. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her wardrobe.

She pulled out her favourite pair of worn blue jeans and a turquoise halter top and walked back out and into the washroom where she set the clothes on the counter for when she was finished her shower.

Rory walked back through the living room where the score was now 6-2 and into the kitchen just as the last drop of coffee made its way into the pot. She poured two glasses dumping a bit of milk in each and heading back to the living room. She handed him one of the mugs and sat next to him. The score was now 7-3.

"Wow we're losing bad huh?" She was never that into hockey but she had picked up the essentials watching Dean play and learned a bit more from her time on the road.

"Ya but its Canada and they're always the power house at these things they've got Shanahan, Brodeur and Heatley to name a few."

"But don't we have umm…Mark Modano?"

"Mike Modano I thought you despised hockey?"

"I never hated it I was just oblivious to it, but once you've gone to every bar in every city you visit you learn a few names." She explained.

"Touché" He took a sip of the warm coffee before turning the television off and shifting to face Rory and her blue eyes. She seemed to him eager and hesitant at the same time. "So you want my two cents huh?" He asked pausing to collect his thoughts.

"Rory I look at you now and I see who you were when I first met you. You're scared and distant. That's not you I saw the real you when you weren't troubled by anything you have this incredible thirst for knowledge and life. Have you ever thought Rory and I'm not pushing you here God knows I'll never go back, that you need to go back home confront your Mom and move on, whether that's to school or back to Woodgrove I don't know but maybe you need to do that.

I look at how Logan has impacted your life and it makes sense that you still harbour bad feelings toward your life at Yale but to loathe it so much that you are compelled to run every time the subject comes up is not…for lack of a better word right.

Anyway I think you need to talk to Logan about this…about who helped put you here. Rory he needs to know."

She had been quiet throughout his speech absorbing his words but at his mention of telling Logan she interrupted him shaking her head adamantly. "No. I cannot tell Logan, he doesn't need to know my mess of a life."

"Rory you are not a mess and trust me when I tell you he wants to know. I know I haven't met him but he didn't stay in this town for the famous cakes."

"No" she stated again.

He sighed he could have gone into further detail about how she really liked Logan more than she let on and telling him would help her but there was no point she would fight him every step of the way. His first instinct was right; Logan would have to be the one to help Rory see what she needed to do.

"What else can I say Rory? Just know that I love you and will always be there for you."

"I love you too Jake." She looked up at him she did feel better now that she knew Jake was back on her side but she still felt quite…defeated. "I'm going to have a shower before we go. When's Pete supposed to get here?"

"Around quarter to five. Is Logan coming back here first?" He prodded her knowing she didn't know the answer.

She just shrugged she wasn't going to take that bait. Closing the door she leaned into the wood frame, the whole day was a lot to take in, she needed a drink coffee hadn't even taken the edge off like it usually did.

She couldn't really tell Logan could she? No.

Maybe she should just tell him it's not working out anymore and that he'd have to leave. Maybe she should.

---

Dressed and ready to go she rested her hand on the doorknob of the washroom door. Tonight was Karaoke night something she had enjoyed since she had gone to her first one and she wasn't about to let the events of the past two days hinder that enjoyment. There would be no talk of anything that involved her and Yale or Stars Hollow or the internship. She nodded her head to affirm the thought and swung open the door. Stepping out into the living room she spotted the familiar shape of her favourite bartender sitting on her couch.

"Pete!" She exclaimed smiling and bouncing over to him.

"You alright girly?" He asked getting up to give her a hug.

"I will be" she mumbled against him. "Now that I have my two favourite guys with me."

"Ror, don't stroke his ego." Jake laughed.

"My ego you're the on with the ego the size of Clinton." Pete quipped back.

"Pleassse mine's just the mere size of Paris Hilton." Jake tossed back at Pete.

"Alright Bill, Paris break it up." Rory cut in. "Let's go!"

----

She spotted his blonde spiked hair weaving through the crowd of people. It always surprised her how many people actually lived in the town. She saw him glance at his watch and she looked at hers in turn, it was six o'clock the singing started at five he was late but she was just glad to see him.

Plastic cup brimming with vodka spiked punch in tow she ran over to him and clumsily pulled him into a hug. "Logan so glad you're here."

He laughed at the sudden impact of her launching at him. "Have you been visiting the fun punch?" he asked.

"Just a little." She smiled sheepishly. "C'mon I want you to meet Jake." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to where she had run over from, glancing back to make sure he was still there and not just a floating hand. Apparently she had had a bit more than just a little.

"Logan this is my partner in crime Jake…Jake this is Logan." Rory introduced the two.

Logan took in the tall lanky frame of the brown haired man who stood in front of him. This was Rory's best friend and confidante, he had to admit he was a bit jealous of him. He stuck out his hand "Good to finally meet you Jake, I've heard so much about you from Pete and Rory I feel I practically know you already."

Jake took in the frame of the blonde haired and brown eyed man who stood in front of him. Jake grasped Logan's hand firmly locking eyes with him, this was the guy who had stolen Rory's heart so to speak and he dared him to hurt her. "Good to finally meet _the_ Logan." He smiled breaking his cold stare with Logan.

"YAA GO LANCE" Rory screamed as the ear-splitting rendition of _My Heart Will Go On_ ended and Lance bowed.

"Ahh thank-you Lance." Richard the town mayor applauded as Lance exited the stage. "Next up is Rory. And I want to just take a minute to remind whoever spiked the punch you will be severely reprimanded that kind of…" He droned on in the background as Rory turned an evil grin on Logan.

"Oh no I am not singing." He put his hands in front of him warding her off.

"C'mon Logan." She whined pouting.

"No," he shook his head.

"C'mon." She tried her patented doe eyes.

"Fine" he sighed. She jumped for joy, literally.

She finished off the last dregs of the punch before dragging him toward the gazebo. She stopped abruptly before the steps ascending the gazebo and he took the opportunity to lean forward and whisper in her ear. "Rory can we talk after?" He didn't get a response because as soon as he had finished asking her she bounded forward to the DJ. He wasn't sure if she heard him or not and she gave no indication.

She bounded back to him grabbing his hand and pulling him up onto the stage as Richard finished his very long diatribe on the effects of spiked punch.

Rory picked up two mics handing one to Logan and waited anxiously for the music to start playing. As the music started up Rory leaned into Logan whispering. "You're Ken."

He looked at her, as the words started on the screen, what had he gotten into?

"_Hi Barbie"_ he sang more like talked into the mic.

"_Hi Ken"_ She sang back enthusiastically.

"_Do you wanna go for a ride?"_ This was ridiculous.

"_Sure Ken!"_ she sang again smiling at him trying to get him more enthused.

He watched as she sang the words she looked to be having a genuine good time. He used to be so good at this, having crazy fun. _"Jump in!"_ he bellowed.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation" _She sang dancing along with the words.

"_Come on Barbie Let's go Party" _He laughed as he sung the words.

_----_

"So" Pete wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Mind telling me what happened to make Rory phone me at five in the morning asking where you were and then making her take the four hour trek to get there?"

He looked at Rory and Logan laughing and singing. "Logan happened." He answered.

"And turned her life from simplified to complicated."

"Oh." Pete answered he had noticed that Logan had changed Rory but having it told to him made it all real.

"So are you singing tonight you know how the town reveres your soft angsty renditions of the late crooners."

"Ya" he laughed. "You know I only do it for you though."

----

"_Oh I'm having so much fun!" _Rory sang gleefully.

"_Well Barbie, we're just getting started"_

"_Oh I Love you Ken."_ She laughed and turned to hug Logan.

The crowd cheered and Richard walked up once again. "Thank-you Rory and Logan. Now I've got many requests for our resident traveller, talk about an oxymoron there, Jake and while he usually closes out the show Mary as you know is eighty-eight today and would like to hear Jake sing before she goes home to sleep. So Jake if you so please." The crowd clapped striking up a chant of 'Jake, Jake.'

"You're audience awaits." Pete whispered into Jakes ear causing him to shiver.

"Then I best not keep them in suspense." He smiled at the man he had come to love before making his way toward the stage, stopping off at the DJ to give him his song choice.

Taking the mic from Richard he scanned the crowd finding Pete and giving him a smile before scanning for Rory and Logan finding them at the punch bowl which was probably no longer spiked. Rory was smiling at him and he gave a little wave.

"Hi everyone I am so honoured that you love my singing. This one goes out to my best travelling buddy Rory and her new friend Logan." He looked over at Pete and caught his eye winking, he winked back understanding Jakes plan.

----

Logan took a drink of the punch which was unfortunately not spiked anymore.

"Jake's an awesome singer he probably could have made a career of it but then again he probably wouldn't have liked all the stress and deadlines." Rory told Logan while watching Jake ascend the stairs. He nodded his head.

"Rory did you hear me before, when we were about to walk up the stairs?"

"Yes." She nodded his head.

'_Hi everyone I am so honoured that you love my singing. This one goes out to my best travelling buddy Rory and her new friend Logan.'_

"Then why didn't you respond?"

"Because Logan, I know what you want to talk about and I don't want to go there."

The tune to _Make You Feel My Love_ started to play out through the speakers.

"You don't want to go there Rory. That was fine before when everything was okay but you ran off yesterday."

'_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case'_

"I ran off Logan because I didn't want to have this discussion." She spoke in a low voice trying to keep her emotions in check.

'_I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love'_

"Coff" Logan scoffed. "C'mon Rory tell me what happened to put you in a place where you can barely talk about your life."

Rory breathed; slow in and out.

'_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love'_

"No Logan I can't share that with you."

'_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong'_

"Why not Rory? Why can't you tell me?" His voice began to rise. "You obviously had no trouble telling Jake or Pete or Mia am I not a good enough friend?"

'_I've known it from the moment that we met  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong'_

She turned to him her voice rising to match his. "Logan you have no right saying that to me how do you know it wasn't hard telling those people what a screw up I was? If I don't wish to tell you. I won't."

'_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue'_

"Are you kidding me? Rory I thought we were getting close, I thought we were getting really close we had so much fun together then you go and run away and yes that hurt but now you won't even tell me why. That's ridiculous!"

'_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love'_

"Fine Logan you want to now why I ran away from everything that I obviously loved so dear why I can't stand to look at my big fucking mess of a life. Well here you go it was your FATHER."

'_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
Down the highway of regret'_

"Mitchum Huntzberger took my dream of being a journalist he ripped it from my chest and stepped on it with his fifteen hundred dollar Norvegese shoes and sure I could've handled it better I know that, but he owns over half of the eastern seaboards finest papers he was God to me and I respected his opinion…too much probably. When I heard those words of 'you will not make it' come out of his mouth I had this fatalistic reaction to it.

'_The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet'_

I sat at my final exam and stared out the window I had just been told by the most important newspaper owner I would never make it and I fell apart. I told my mom I wouldn't be going back to school we had a big blow out and I got on my motorcycle and drove and drove."

'_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you'_

"Are you happy now Logan? Are you glad I told you?" She yelled at him.

He watched her spin around and walk away from him. He was stunned out of all the scenarios he had made up for her reasons to be in Woodgrove that one wasn't even close.

'_Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love'_

He stood there as the song finished off its remaining chords. He felt like he had missed something had that just really happened all he had wanted was for her to open up to him to make her feel his…love, where had that come from?

He spun around and left the throng of people following the path his feet took him. He wound up in her room lying on his back staring up at that pock marked ceiling hoping and praying that this time she came back…

_Did you ever think you'd end up here?_

----_Till Next Time_----

_I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter that's why it took so long for me to update. In the end I like how it came out. Rory goes through a major up and down and so does Logan and they're going to help each other out of this mess but it's not going to be all lovey dovey. Shout out and thank-you to spinaround for the suggestion of Barbie Girl (which I listened to religiously when it came out I even have the CD) and to mrmp for To Make You Feel My Love which I had never heard before but loved as soon as I heard it, highly recommend you listen to the song. The hockey bit is in honour of the NHL playoffs going on right now. I'm not from Edmonton but Go Oilers! The next chapter I want to say will be up faster than this one but I'm working full time right now and its pretty exhausting getting up at five in the AM every day I'm trying really hard to write fast though._

_Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!_

_Big THANK-YOU to all my readers and reviewers I love you all. Hee!_

_-Billie_


	12. Clinging to the Knowns

_Chapter 12._

**Clinging to the Knowns**

**----**

_He spun around and left the throng of people following the path his feet took him. _

_He wound up in her room lying on his back staring up at that pock marked ceiling hoping and praying that this time she came back…_

He had planned on staying awake so he could talk to Rory when she got home but sometime around two in the morning he had drifted to sleep.

----

Rory quietly entered her basement suite gently laying her jacket on the back of the couch and slipping off her shoes. After storming off on Logan she had walked the entire town about ten times staring straight ahead as she hummed the tune to _Make You Feel My Love_ trying to still her rapidly thinking brain. Glancing at her watch she couldn't quite believe it was three in the morning that would have meant she had been walking for seven hours that couldn't have been possible.

She walked to her room and pushed the door open letting out a squeak at the outline of Logan lying on her bed. What was he doing on her bed? She grabbed her pyjamas from atop her dresser and quietly walked out and into their bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and pulled on her blue flannel PJ's. Pulling her hair back into a bun she leaned over the sink and splashed cold water over her face watching as the water dripped back into the basin. If someone had told her that she would end up running away from her Mom and school she would have laughed in their face, so how was it that she ended up here?

Rory wrapped up her clothes into a ball and left the washroom for her bedroom. She threw her clothes into the laundry bin and heard Logan shift and looked over to him lying peacefully on his back. She turned to go, walking a step before turning back she listened as his breaths came in and out they were rhythmic and soothing. She took a few more steps toward the bed, she didn't want to be alone any longer that night and it would be so easy to climb in beside him. It was her bed after all she shouldn't have to be kicked out of her own room. She reached the edge of the bed and crawled on beside Logan, he didn't move and she rolled onto her back staring up at her white ceiling. Jake had been right after all, she did feel better now that she had told Logan even if it did involve a lot of yelling and a seven hour black out.

She rolled over onto her side closing her eyes she felt his body radiating heat and slipped off into a sleep uninterrupted by dreams or nightmares one she hadn't been able to have for over two weeks.

----

Her eyes opened and she rubbed at them instinctively glancing at the clock which flashed seven twenty seven.

"Hey" she heard the deep voice greet her and looked up to see Logan looking down at her.

"Hey" she yawned.

"So I've been thinking."

"I was wondering what that smell was." She stretched looking at him mockingly.

"I'm trying to be serious here Rory."

"Sorry, so you've been thinking."

"Right I've been thinking and how about you go back to school study like hell I'll go back to school then run the company I'll hire you then we can go all corporate espionage on Mitchum's ass."

"Umm…Logan." She was stunned; hey she had just woken up.

"I was joking there."

"Oh right…" She laughed before kicking him. "No joking before nine."

"Hey you just did three seconds earlier."

She shrugged. "Hmm…" Rolling over and sitting up she pushed herself onto her feet.

Logan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down. "Where you going?"

"Shower, up, food." She answered

"It's only seven thirty, come back to sleepy land with me."

Really she should have had more will power but the bed was so warm, she was still very tired and Logan curse him was so very comforting. She lay back into him and closed her eyes listening to their even breathing.

----

Logan watched her eyes close and listened to her breathing as she leaned against him. He had been up for an hour before she had woken going through many scenarios in his head about how to broach the subject of his father. In the end he decided against any planning seeing as the last two times he had planned something it went completely awry. So when she had woken he had done the most natural thing to him, make light of a very complicated situation.

He heard her breathing even out as she drifted back to a blissful sleep.

Pulling her back was a spur of the moment thing and he was pleasantly surprised that she didn't make any attempt to get up again. Watching her now Logan felt even guiltier for what his father did to her, as cheesy as it sounded though fate had given him a chance to rectify what his father had destroyed. The tricky thing was talking to Rory without having her run off on him.

----

She stretched her arms above her head dispelling the sleep from her muscles. Bacon? Did she smell bacon? She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up glancing at her clock reading nine thirty. She slowly made her way toward the kitchen which emanated the mouth-watering smells of an actual cooked breakfast in her suite.

She stopped short of the entranceway. Logan had made light of the whole 'incident' last night did that mean he had put that issue to rest and they could go on like when they had first met?

"You cook?" She smiled at him.

Logan looked over at her from his spot in front of the stove. "Yes contrary to popular belief Martha isn't the only one that can cook a beautiful plate of bacon and scrambled eggs."

"I'm afraid to ask but did you check the expiry date on that stuff because I haven't bought food in umm…weeks."

"Yes" he chuckled "I bought this 'stuff' a few days ago and it's all very edible."

"So what else besides eggs and bacon do you have cooking?"

"Toast, true to popular belief Martha is the only one that can create edible plates and gorgeous garnishes." He winked at her as she sat down at the table. He switched off the elements and turned to her, the flipper still in hand.

"Rory about what you told me last night."

Here we go again. "Logan I don't want to talk about it. I told you; can't we just leave it at that?"

"No Rory because for some reason I feel responsible for my father's actions."

"Stop Logan…" She countered in her best you did not just say that voice.

"No I'm speaking now Rory I have the talking flipper." He gave the flipper a twirl. "You can have it when I'm done if you like. My father is very bluntly put an ass always has been and always will be. He is this very successful business man emphasis on the business man because Rory I can't stress this enough my father was never a real journalist he studied it at Yale just like I'm doing but he was never a good enough writer to excel in it though he did love the media and journalism so he went into business bought a small paper aligned himself with a talented editor and the paper took off so he bought another and another until he is where he is now. Rory you need to understand that my father is a business man first and foremost he rarely hires the staffs on his papers besides the editor in chief. I have no idea why he said what he did to you Rory maybe you were too good it scared him, maybe he wanted to bring you down, let me tell you one thing though he probably didn't give two thoughts about what he said to you. So take what he said to you throw it away or use it as a motivator but Rory you cannot throw your life away over what one business man says to you."

"I don't know if can go back Logan." She looked at him her eyes bright with tears.

"You can Rory I know you can Jake and Pete know you can, Leah and Cecilio know you can."

"I don't know if I want to." She whispered.

"That's a different question Rory and only you can answer it." He spoke softly before turning back to the stove and dividing the eggs and bacon onto two paper plates. Placing one in front of Rory he sat across from her. The conversation was silent save for the scraping of plastic on cardboard.

Five minutes passed before Logan broke the silence. He stared at his plate pushing the remaining clumps around.

"So there is something else I should tell you Rory and for this one I give you complete freedom to yell and walk out on me." He stabbed at the eggs. "I'm not a runaway."

"I know." She stated watching amused as he made a face out of his eggs.

"You know." He looked up from his plate staring at her disbelievingly.

"Well you spent quite a bit of money for being an unemployed runaway."

"Ya" he chuckled a little relieved. "I guess that was a bit of a give away."

"You're definitely no Clark Kent." She smiled

"But you definitely are good at that whole Lois Lane thing."

"Sure." She waved him off.

"It's just that my dad wanted me to take this internship thing get the feel of the business before I take over one of the branches when I graduate. But I didn't want to spend my last free break working so I kind of ran away." He paused looking back down at his food. "Funny thing is I think he was pushing me to do it."

She looked up at him seriously. There was something that struck her about Logan that she never really understood until that moment. "Do you always do what your father asks of you Logan?"

"What?" He asked looking back up and into her eyes that shone a deep blue.

She got up and walked over to the counter where the flipper lay. She picked it up and clutched it in front of her. "I mean when I first met you, you told me this story about how your father is forcing you on this path to take over his business…"

"Rory no I…" he tried to stop her.

She waved the flipper in front of his face. "I have the flipper now. It's just that you don't seem like the kind of guy who would take anything lying down except it seems when it comes to the one thing that affects you the most."

He put out his hand and she put the flipper in it. "I've never had a choice in which direction my life would go in Rory. I have been pointed toward one path my entire life this is how it has to be and I've accepted it."

He passed her the flipper back and she took it staring at the nicks along the handle where it had melted from resting on the frying pan. "You never fought it?" she asked finally. Looking over to him.

"No" he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Rory…" He breathed. "I tried at first but when my father wouldn't budge I accepted things for what they were and went on to live my life the way I chose, when the time came to choose my major I didn't oppose my father I was having way too much fun to put any sort of rift in it."

"So you accepted it." She finished.

"I accepted it, again." He confirmed nodding his head letting his eyes wander the tiny kitchen.

Glancing at the clock she was glad it read ten fifteen. "I've got work at eleven." She spoke awkwardly. "I should…" She pointed out the kitchen door before following her own directions and exiting the room.

He let out his breath trying to release his tension, glad that she had to get ready for work. She had just opened an old wound one that he had thought he had accepted. Fair is fair he thought as he grabbed both plates and stuffed them in the garbage under the sink.

----

She stepped into the steaming shower letting the water soak her hair. Logan had just laid a ton of information on her and she was a little overwhelmed by it all. She would've loved to go for a ride on her motorcycle let her brain breathe but she had work in less than half hour the hot shower would just have to do.

She finished her shower put her hair up, pulled on a pair of black pants and blouse and ran out the door yelling a bye to Logan. She started up her bike and straddled it, about to put on her helmet she heard Logan yell at her.

"Hey what time are you off? I'll get us dinner."

"Seven." She yelled back. He nodded and waved her off. She smiled at him slipping on her helmet and settling the bike in first before backing out and riding off.

They had both had their share of friendly wisdom and it was only ten forty five.

----

She walked swiftly through the back door turning abruptly to close it shut. She turned around to find Leah standing there with her best sympathy face. "Are you okay hon?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rory questioned, there was no way Leah could know what had transpired last night and that morning.

"You had a spat with Logan." She spoke sympathetically.

Rory's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

"Sweetie news in this town travels faster than one can say snuffleofagus."

"Snuffleofagus?" she asked a little bewildered.

"I found it on one of those blog internet sites that are so popular these days, isn't it a darling word?"

"Yes." She gave Leah her best 'you're insane but I still love you' look. "I guess I should have known."

"About snuffleofagus?" Leah wondered.

"No, how fast gossip travels in small towns." Leah patted her on the shoulder steering her into the kitchen.

"So are you going to be okay?"

She thought about the question thinking back to the morning and what had occurred between Logan and herself. "Ya I think will be." She finally answered.

Leah smiled. "I'm glad." They approached Cecilio who was just finishing off two plates of burgers. "Burgers up. Hey Rory, you okay I heard about you and…" he lowered his voice "…you know who."

"I'll be fine Cee and you don't have to whisper his name, I'm not angry at him." She grabbed one of the plated burgers smiling at Cecilio before following Leah out the swinging doors. They set the pair of plates in front of a young couple before walking a few feet off so Leah could get the couple a bottle of ketchup.

"You know I think Jake was right."

"Jake was right about what?" Leah asked walking over and giving to young couple the bottle of ketchup.

"Yes what was I right about?" Jake asked entering the diner just as the words left Leah's mouth.

"Speak of the devil." Rory smiled walking behind the counter.

"Do tell what was I right about?" He asked taking a seat at the counter and grabbing a menu.

"Yes Rory please finish the thought it sounded like it was going to be gossip worthy." Leah intoned in her best interpretation of Cher from _Clueless_.

All of a sudden Rory felt like everyone in the diner was pressing their ear to the glass so to speak, and she answered rather timidly. "Right about Logan."

Jakes face instantly lit up, he was afraid that the two had ripped each others throats out after that argument last night but if she was talking about what he thought she was…

He looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and she groaned knowing what he was about to ask. "What about Logan?"

"You know Jake." She growled her face starting to burn.

"I think I do but maybe you should clarify for mine not to mention Leah's sake."

She groaned, "That I like Logan more than a bar buddy."

"Hee!" Jake and Leah chorused. Rory sighed, ducking back into the kitchen leaving Leah and Jake to gloat in peace. She leaned against the wall trying to calm her breathing.

"You look like the Cheshire cat what are you smiling so much about?" Cecilio asked.

"No reason." She smiled brighter if that was possible.

----

She turned into the driveway of her home humming _I'm a Barbie Girl_ and cursing herself for ever having suggested singing that annoyingly catchy tune. She parked her bike beside Logan's BMW and hopped off sliding her helmet over her head. She bounded up the stairs and opened the doors to her suite. She stepped through the threshold and was assaulted by the symphony of aromas.

"Hey Ror," Logan turned his head to look up at her from the couch. She smiled at him looking past his head to the coffee table where she saw literally thirty dishes of food.

"Wow were we a little hungry?"

"Oh" he beamed. "I wasn't sure what I felt like so I got something of everything. Come, sit." He patted the space beside him.

"Just let me change first I need to wear something with an elastic waist if I'm going to eat that much food." She joked.

Rory walked into her room and found her grey sweats and her blue hoodie sweatshirt pulling them on she scraped her hair into a bun before walking back in and joining Logan who wore his own set of sweats and blue tee.

"Okay sing it to me Dominick."

"Alright" Logan leaned forward prying tops off of containers as he named the food relevant to their county. "We have Chinese, Thai, Indian, Japanese, Italian and of course burgers and fries I'm not sure where they're originated from maybe America?"

"I'm not sure." Rory shook her head. "Maybe everywhere because really who doesn't like a good burger."

"Maybe India, they revere their cows."

"I stand corrected." She laughed. "This looks good." Logan passed her a plate and they both started loading up.

"You know my mom and I used to do nights like this we'd order tons of food, pizza, Al's, Lukes and veg out in front of the T.V."

"Sounds like fun, and hey look movies." He produced a handful of movies from beside him. "We've got _Sixteen_ _Candles_, _Braveheart_ and _Gremlins."_

"_Gremlins_," she jumped at the title.

"Ahh…a classic horror." He got up to put the movie on.

"I just love the furby look alikes." He laughed unexpectedly.

She cocked her head, "What's so funny?"

"I used to have a furby."

"No" she said scandalised dropping the fry that was in her hand.

"Yep it was white with a pink tummy."

"Did you teach it to say daddy?" She laughed.

"I'm not going to answer that in hopes of keeping my dignity." He answered playfully making his way back to the couch.

"Why did you have a furby anyway?" She asked taking some noodles on her fork.

"My sister had one so of course I had to have one."

"Of course." She nodded seriously.

"What about you, ever have a Furby?"

"Nah I had a chickadee for a school project but as a rule we weren't allowed anything that required attention, my mom has a penchant for killing all things living and well mechanised."

"Wow."

"Yep." They quieted down to watch the movie and fill their stomachs with the multitude of food.

----

"Rory…Rory…"

She bolted upright frantically shaking her head. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

He chuckled at her frantic antics. "Whoa calm down there Ror."

She glared at him leaning back against the pillows. Her eyes flicked to the television as the credits for _Braveheart_ rolled. "I missed the whole movie?" She widened her eyes in surprise turning to face Logan, he nodded his head.

"I wouldn't have woken you I know you need your sleep but I needed to talk to you and this can't really wait until the morning." His voice adapted a serious tone. She crossed her arms over her chest not liking where this was heading.

He took a deep breath his head nervously swinging side to side before focusing on her blue eyes. "I'm leaving."

"You're leaving." She repeated stunned. "Just when things between us are good again?"

"That's why I have to go Rory." He ran a hand through his hair trying to find the right words. "I have to go figure things out with my Dad and you have to figure out whether you're going to go back to Yale, if I stay here you will always wonder if you stayed or went because of me, I don't want you to look back at that decision with regret."

Her eyes glistened with tears, this couldn't be happening just when she thought she had it all figured out.

"When are you going?"

He looked down at his feet, this was harder than he had thought it was going to be, he hadn't expected to feel so…emotional. He took another deep breath before bringing his eyes to meet hers. "Tomorrow."

"But…can't you stay longer? Yale doesn't start for another two weeks." She pleaded with his sombre face.

"I can't Rory," his voice caught and he swallowed before going on. "If I stay this…thing between us will grow and then everything I just said will become irrelevant I can't let that happen no matter how much I want it to. Do you understand?"

She felt his hand lightly touch her thigh, she took comfort in that touch. This was not an easy decision for him to make but she respected him for making a decision and sticking by it even if she did not agree. "As a wise man once told me," She smiled her blue eyes still glistening with unshed tears. "Not at all. Come here." She pulled him into an embrace.

He closed his eyes taking in her mango shampoo, this was the right thing to do he reminded himself no matter how painful. "A Wiseman huh?"

She pulled back, "Well okay he may not have been the wisest of men but he always expressed himself in the simplest words, and for that he was a wise man." She leaned into his side and he settled an arm around her shoulders flipping through the channels with his other hand. The television landed on _Superman_ with Christopher Reeve and they watched the man of steel in silence.

"Logan?" She whispered some moments later.

"Ya" He whispered looking down at her lying in his arms.

She looked up at him. "Thanks, you know for the talk."

Logan smiled. "You're welcome." He brushed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

----

He waved the cardboard cup under her nose as she lay on her side on the couch they had fallen asleep on last night. As her eyes flickered open he chuckled to himself it was amazing how she could sleep through him trudging suitcase after suitcase to his car but woke at the slightest sniff of caffeine.

"Coffee" she croaked and extracted her arm from beneath her.

"Not until you sit up, need I remind you of the disastrous coffee spillage in your bed."

She groaned sitting up her eyes fluttering open and closed trying to wash away the blurriness of sleep. Logan sat on the now free side of the couch and handed her the coffee. She sopped at the drink.

"You went to Leah's." She asked dumbly.

"I had to say goodbye." He answered. They sipped their coffee in silence staring at the wall ahead of them.

Logan broke the silence. "Rory can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you choose to stay in Woodgrove? I mean besides Pete and Jake."

The silence stretched out and Logan looked over to make sure she hadn't dozed off. She hadn't.

"It reminded me of Stars Hollow." She said finally. He looked over at her arching an eyebrow entreating her to go on. "Stars Hollow is this really small town filled with eclectic people. I could go home after a stressful day and they'd always be there trying to cheer me up. A lot of the people here reminded me of those back home. Leah is this mix of grumpy and loving Luke and vibrant and kind Mia, Richard is the double of our rules strict mayor Taylor and Lance," She laughed "is the missing twin of Kirk our town…well I'm not sure really what he is I guess court jester would be the best description. And you why'd you stay here as you've told me you are not a small town guy?"

"I dunno" he answered "Found something worth staying for."

She was a little shocked by that admission but not as much as she would have been three days earlier. "Cecilio's burgers'll do that."

"You got me." Logan deadpanned. Rory laughed with him. She knocked back the last of her coffee and rose from the couch. She trudged to her room. Logan heard shuffling and scraping before she emerged a rectangled object in hand.

She dropped the object in his lap. "For your album." It was a picture of himself and Rory at Leah's diner, he had an arm around her shoulder and they both smiled happily into the camera, real smiles not the camera types. "You can say I was one of your arm candies or whatever." She joked.

He picked up the picture careful not to put his finders on it. "You will never be just arm candy Rory." He looked up at her, he was not joking. "You were real to me. I was always running with others never staying in one place long enough to have a real connection, it was different with you we had one of those friendships that will never be forgotten."

"Never." She nodded her head smiling to punctuate the point.

He pushed himself off the couch that served first as his bed, for the last time. They walked to the door together he turned to her when they reached the threshold. "You remember my words okay Rory don't let that man tear your dreams away."

"Don't let him rule your world Logan you're better than him." Logan pulled her into a hug her hand wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, he held her around her waist. They stood like that clinging to the knowns, fearing the unknowns. Once Logan turned on his heel both their lives would undergo dramatic shifts, in which direction they would be they didn't know. They broke the contact.

"Rory promise me if you're ever in Hartford or Yale you look me up."

"Count on it." She smiled her eyes misting. He fought his.

She leaned against the door frame. She watched his black BMW back out of the driveway. She watched him inch forward then drive off. She understood why he did it. He was right; now that she had new information new ways to look at it all it was her decision to go back or stay she couldn't be given the chance to lay it on anyone or anything.

He shifted into reverse and eased the car out of the driveway. He shifted into first inched forward took one last look at her then drove off. A tear rolled down his cheek, he finally lost. His mind bounced between emotions and ideas, he couldn't think straight, the only thing he was sure of, it would be impossible to go back to his playboy life after what had transpired.

----End of Chapter---

_Logan's gone. Rory has some major decisions to make. Next up is another Lorelai chapter. _

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!_

_-Billie_

_Big shout out to all of you who reviewed I loved reading your comments. In response to Festis7 if I told you that what would the fun be? _:)_ Thanxs again!_


	13. Bad Things

_Chapter 13._

**Bad Things**

_Hey everyone first off Happy Summer! I know its been awhile and I'm really sorry about that I kind of hit a wall and lost my story, but I worked through this chapter its just a fun piece (well hopefully) so go with it. Things to know about this chapter: this is written in first person and will be the only character I do so with, I tried to write the first part so you had to guess which character it is however it isn't that difficult if you understand my allusions. That's it Happy Readings!_

_----_

They say bad things happen in threes I think I just hit my third. It may not at first appear to be a horrible thing but trust me on this, this was no Jeff Miller situation it was more of a DeVille kind of thing, if you don't know who these are please I entreat you look them up, get some culture in your life!

Sorry that was mean of me I get snippy when I'm hungry and right now I'm starving. I should check out what's on tap but that would mean braving the crazy woman and her boyfriend oh sorry I mean fiancé, (that was my best Lorelai impression there if you weren't sure about my pronunciation.) Okay, okay I'm getting up, be quiet stomach.

I'll just peer around the corner… "Come on Luke." Ugh, she's using her whiny voice.

"No Lorelai I am not doing Tom Cruise in my shirt and shades."

"You did it last night." She's whining again.

"Last night you fed me four beers and half a bottle of scotch." He's shaking his head like he can't believe that was him, in fact neither could I. I had that image burned into my mind for the next two hours luckily my selective hearing kicked in after that.

So she's into a bit and he's so focussed on denying her they just might not notice me. I round the corner and tip toe toward my breakfast, my mouth starts watering, Luke made it, gotta hand it to the man he knows how to cook a mean bacon 'n' egger, no bun of course I'm watching my weight.

"There you are mister." Oh no she spotted me. I shrunk back reflexively. "Finally decided to get up huh?" She had her cutesy voice going strong. "Did you get a good sleep?"

No thanks in small part from you. I growled.

"Hey I'm sorry it's not my fault you chose not to sleep with the ear muffs I gave you."

Ugh. Whatever. I threw her an icy look. Leave me alone to eat my food.

"Well I've got to get to the diner, make sure Ceasar hasn't added cold bananas to the menu." I heard him shuffle between my bites a smacking sound and then a hit on my shoulder. I tore my eyes away from the scrumptious food to Lukes tall form. What the…?

"Sorry I don't know where that came from." He spoke awkwardly, it didn't suit him. I watched his back stride away and heard the distinct scrape and clink of a door opening and closing.

"So hey we've got big plans I'm going to go get changed you finish off your grub and we'll meet at the front door for some summer lovin'." She found that dreadfully funny. I just blinked _Grease_ never had an affect on me it was probably because of my first wave of bad luck which I won't get into lets just say it involved a batty lady a bucket of water and John Travolta.

I scraped my plate clean stretched and ambled to the lobby waiting for her heiness (that was sarcasm there) to run down the stairs.

"Hey bud you ready to go?" Lorelai asked me grabbing her purse from the desk.

Sure whatever. I rumbled through my teeth.

"My aren't we in a good mood today." She looked over at me going to open the door.

Ya well if only I owned my own house. I sighed. Cats owned Egypt was it too much to ask to own my own crapshack? I followed Lorelai out the door and into her awaiting jeep.

I sat in the front seat staring out the window at the window shoppers and sidewalk stalkers. I was just about to doze off into my alternate reality zone when Lorelai's cell phone went off.

"Hello" She answered in her 'come get me voice' don't ask how I know that. I strained to hear the entire conversation but alas my selective hearing apparently was not all that selective. My half of the conversation went something like…

"Hi Mom." Pause. "What no." Pause. "Mom no. I'm coming over right now." Pause. "Yes hold on I'll be there as soon as I can." Pause. "Okay Bye."

I was forced back into my seat be the force of gravity as the car quickly increased its velocity. I chanced a look over at my guardian her jaw was set firmly, her hands clutched at the steering wheel her knuckles turning white she leaned forward slightly as if that would help her move faster. I had never seen her quite so tense.

----

We sat in the jeep staring up at the mansion. I had never seen such a house coming from the countryside rarely had I crossed paths with any dwelling other than that of the rancher style. This house had spirals and pillars, it was protected by a wrought iron fence, and it made you crane your neck upwards to catch a glimpse of the roof. The driveway was lined with expensive flowers that I couldn't even guess the names of and to round it out a fountain tinkled somewhere just out of eyesight. I had never pictured Lorelai coming from such an ornate background but now that I know of it I can see it in the way she lives, with a sense of longing and knowing.

Finally after what felt like an eternal moment Lorelai opened the door and motioned me to follow her up the walk toward the grand coffee coloured door. Lorelai's hand drifted to the doorbell it stayed hovering just above the button. She glanced at me.

"Stick by me I'll need your support." I nodded my head and her hand plunged onto the doorbell.

We waited.

The door swung inward and a woman stood in the archway in a posture Anna Pavlova would have been proud of. "Lorelai come in." She ushered us inwards with a grand sweep of her hand.

"Hi Mom."

"Lorelai what's this?" She spoke shrilly and accusingly.

The younger Gilmore sighed. "This is Paul Anka Mom."

"The person?" Her voice remained shrill.

"Well if a person is small hairy and on four legs then yes this is Paul Anka the person."

"Lorelai your sarcasm is not appreciated I was just surprised that you had a dog. Well come along."

"That's it? You're not going to give me any long monologue on the uncleanliness of keeping a dog or the respectability of having a well bred canine?"

"Lorelai I think we both know why you adopted this mutt." She gave a knowing smile. I think I was a little lost. Lorelai shook her head her mouth making like a mute Nemo following the back of her mother, the woman walked with such grace it would have made Miss Jay proud. We entered what I assumed must be the living room; it was simple but elegantly decorated with two pearl white loveseats and matching sofa chairs. A coffee table sat quietly in the middle of it all I knew this one wouldn't be covered with _Uncle Johns Ultimate Bathroom Reader_. Lorelai sat herself on one side of the loveseat I made a move to jump beside her but she jerked her head sideways I knew that look was not to be messed with so I settled at her feet. I bore my eyes intensely in Mom's direction just to see what she would do, if anything. She stood at a cart of some sort, drinks I assumed, isn't that what rich people do? As if on cue Mom asked "Would you like a drink Lorelai?"

"Water's fine Mom." Lorelai replied. Water? I grumbled, rum and coke for me Mom. The elder Gilmore finally turned to me a livid expression gracing her features.

"Did your dog just growl at me Lorelai?"

Lorelai sighed. "No Mom he just caught sight of a weasel." Hee! Damn straight. I laughed. Lorelai covered my unanimal like laugh. "Mom lets stop this dance why are you stopping the investigation into finding Rory?"

Emily took a swig of her drink. "Lorelai, it's been five months and our investigator has not found any trace of Rory…"

"But that means nothing if anything you should be hiring more people. Isn't Magnum available?"

"Lorelai why are you getting so upset if I remember properly you didn't want us hiring a private investigator in the first place. In fact I remember you telling your father and me that Rory would come home on her own when she was ready and that we should not be looking for her. Don't you remember?"

"I remember Mom it's just," She paused. "I felt better knowing that there was someone looking for her. I know what I said but its just I did the same thing, of course I was younger and had a kid."

"I know."

"And well how can I justify looking for Rory when I did the same thing?"

"It's not the same thing Lorelai, you and I never had the relationship Rory and you have and she did not leave because she felt forced away she left because there were things she felt she couldn't handle. Right now though Lorelai, I agree with what you said Rory will come home on her own she's too smart not to."

"Sure Mom." She wiped at her eyes.

"Peterson is still keeping the case open he's just not actively researching it anymore. Come on lets have some lunch you'll feel better."

"No I should probably get Paul Anka home."

"Paul Anka's fine he's seems to be enjoying my very expensive rug." Which was true this carpet felt like it fell from heaven. "Please Lorelai stay."

"Alright I am kind of hungry."

"Great I'll tell Lucinda to put on some Lunch."

I saw Moms feet pass and heard Lorelai lean toward me. "You happy huh boy?" I was too comfortable to tell if she meant that condescendingly or happily.

Mom came back and occupied her spot again. I don't know what happened after that because I lapsed into a sleep filled with squirrels and snausages.

----

The ride back to Stars Hollow was quiet and I stared out the window to pass the time. August is one of those months that leave everything dry, lawns are brown and trees turn ochre coloured at their tips. But moving along the upper society streets not one brown spot was visible lawns were emerald green and trees glistened with well fed boughs. I could only hope they were using recycled water. Can you tell I'm a serious conservationist lets just say that one came from my second wave of bad luck.

We arrived at out destination parking outside Lukes Diner. The door swept inwards and we ventured inside.

"Hey Babe" Lorelai pecked Luke on the lips. As I slunk in behind Lorelai at her regular table Luke did a double take at me obviously he hadn't noticed me before.

"What's he doing here?" Luke pointedly signalled moi in his 'Lukes Diner's' voice.

"He's my dog Luke, I take care of him you know that." Lorelai was baiting him and I could see his face take on an exasperated stubborn look if that combo is possible.

"He can't be here this is a diner. Customers eat here."

"That's okay Paul Anka can sit at the table like a customer too." She pushed out a chair with her foot and I rook the cue excitedly jumping up and settling myself.

"Lorelai…"

"Yes" she batted her eyes at him, and I gave him my best 'give me a treat' look. I watched him intently, for a moment I thought he wasn't going to give in bust then he let out a half grunt half sigh and trudged off. Lorelai let out a well timed laugh and I chimed in with a yip.

----

While we all sat at Lukes rectangle table and munched purposefully at out dinners I had time to reminisce over my new life at the Gilmore house.

Maybe I have yet to hit my third wave of bad luck or maybe there is no such thing as bad luck only new experiences and even though those experience may push you to the point where you're ready to hurl yourself off a cliff they are experiences that shape who you are and will become. Lorelai may have her ridiculously stupid moments but she is the best person I have come to live with, she respects me as a dog and understands my quirks. I know all this sounds like rubbish cheese and all that clichéd crap but at the end of the day there is no house I would rather curl into a very small ball in.

I have come to love this new life.

Which means only one thing, things around the Gilmore residents is about to get shocked.

--- End of chapter (tentatively) ---

_I put tentatively because I hope to come back and add to this at a later date I just wanted to get something up because I'm going away for a couple weeks and will be unable to post any new chapters. If my plans go as scheduled I will have completed at least the next couple of chapters while away, really I can't wait to write Rory's homecoming. Okay so I hope you all are having an awesome summer it's been gruelling hot here not complaining I'm just not used to it. –Billie (as always feedback is lovely) _


	14. Waiting is the Rust of the Soul

Chapter 14.

**Waiting is the rust of the soul.**

_She leaned against the door frame. She watched his black BMW back out of the driveway. She watched him inch forward then drive off. She understood why he did it. He was right; now that she had new information new ways to look at it all it was her decision to go back or stay she couldn't be given the chance to lay it on anyone or anything. _

_She sat on the threshold between the house and the lawn. Her coffee clutched motionless in her hand turning cold and stale. It's moments like this, where the world seems to stand still and everything around you shifts ninety degrees. It's moments like this where you sit and wonder what to do next. Rory already had her answer, she had known it the moment she had hit that long asphalt road riding away. For many months she had successfully danced around the answer always pushing it deeper into her memory willing it to cease being. She knew the answer and hated it. _

_Mrs. Scoller tapped Rory breaking her from her trance. Rory slowly turned her head to better see her landlord. She patted Rory on the shoulder and spoke one of the few times she had to Rory. "Waiting is the rust of the soul, my dear." She didn't expand on her piece of wisdom, just slipped forward to pick-up her morning paper and make her way back to her floor._

_Rory stared after the woman's small frame pulling her up the stairs. There was a story behind Mrs. Scoller's quiet exterior that spoke of a hard life and long love. She had never shared her story and Rory would never ask._

----

A young woman sat on a black motorcycle, loaded black saddlebags swung from its sides. The woman was dressed in a stellar leather jacket and dark blue jeans. It was impossible to see the woman's features but one could tell she possessed a certain grace. No one would have guessed that woman was none other than their brain, their shy and sensible Rory Gilmore.

Rory sat on the road one block away from the main street of Stars Hollow and four blocks away from the road that would lead her to the home she grew up in, the home that harboured her mother. Her mind and body were overwrought with nerves. It was times like these that one would usually whip out a cigarette and smoke contemplating the situation. Too bad she didn't smoke. She could still turn around, no one would know she had been in Stars Hollow. She could go back to Woodgrove, back to where she had people who she considered family.

----

"_SURPRISE!" Rory took in the sights of her four closest friends standing in front of what looked like most of the town crowding the bar._

"_What is this?" she asked bewildered. _

"_What, you think we'd let you leave without a proper send-off?" Leah smiled wrapping an arm around Rory._

"_You guys." She cooed giving Jake, Pete, Cecilio and Leah each giant bear hugs. _

_Lance came up and put a martini in her hand. The people of Woodgrove milled around as if waiting for a cue from her. Rory took a sip of her drink before raising it in the air and shouting, "As Pink says GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The town shouted their appreciation and music blasted to life._

----

Rory dug around in her tank bag her hand finally landed on a bag of chewable mints and she popped one in her mouth. She needed something to calm her nerves and hold her emotions in check. It was hard thinking back on that night especially with the huge gesture her four surrogate family members had presented her with.

----

_The party had thinned out quite a bit and only twenty or so people remained in the bar dancing and drinking. Jake, Pete, Cecilio, Leah and Rory occupied a booth chatting companionably over the massive going away cake the local cake store had given her. _

_Jake had excused himself from the table returning a few moments later with a giant wrapped box which he set in front of Rory._

_Rory took in the white box wrapped in a red ribbon. "You guys this is way too much, I don't deserve this."_

"_Rory please you brought us all together we're practically a family…" Family Rory thought as Leah had mentioned it; yeah they really were like a family, a big crazy family. "…and when one of the family members leaves they are entitled to a lavish gift from the other members of said family." _

_Rory's face lit up in a brilliant smile her eyes shining with tears. "I got my family members a little something as well but no one told me we'd be having a party so they're still at my place." _

"_Ah shucks Ror…" Jake smiled hugging her. _

"_Open it!" Pete and Cecilio chimed in at the same time which caused some alcohol assisted laughs. _

_Rory pulled at the red ribbon and neatly tore off the tape holding the white wrapping paper in place. An impatient growl leapt from Pete's throat. "I like to saviour the present." Rory offered as an excuse for her slow and deliberate unwrapping job. The paper was off and Rory lifted the lid of the cardboard her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a beautiful black leather jacket neatly folded into the box. She pulled it out with trembling hands, she fingered the motorcycle embroidered into the right breast of the jacket. _

"_It's beautiful." She whispered in awe of the gift before her._

"_Check this out." Jake flipped open the jacket and embroidered inside the jacket was _Rory Gilmore Ace Reporter.

_She stood up and wrapped the jacket around her zipping it up. "It fits like a glove. You don't know what this means to me. I really don't…thank-you."_

----

She put two more mints in her mouth before reburying the bag in her tank sac. She fingered the outline of the motorcycle on her jacket before starting her ninja. She settled into first and rolled down her visor before moving into the right lane, she let the ninja lead her along onto the main street. She took in the street and marvelled at the sameness of everything, Westins was still there and Als was till Als except it appeared to be cooking Thai now. There was Doose's still undoubtedly under Taylor's tight rein. Her breath hitched as her eyes scanned across the road away from Doose's and onto Luke's it looked the same yet somehow different and slightly out of reach. She sped up leaving Luke's for another day, another time, another memory.

She slowed her motorcycle along the road preparing herself for the sight of her house. She pulled to a stop across from the once aptly name crapshack. Her eye roamed the house it looked different she decided but she couldn't quite say why. She pulled back her jacket and checked her watch, (she had taken her time getting to this point ten days, eight hours, two minutes and thirty three seconds to be almost exact) it was six o'clock in the evening. She angled the ninja into the driveway listening to the gravel crackle under the tires. Stopping slightly right of her mom's car she put down the kickstand and stretched off her bike. Leaving her helmet perched on her seat she walked toward her childhood home swallowing every so often to keep her fluttering stomach in control.

Her hand flew to the door it stopped inches away from the wood. She and her mother had stood like this in front of her grandmother's house many times debating whether to knock, and trying to collect themselves for the onslaught of criticism they (usually her mother) often received from Mrs Emily Gilmore. Never had she ever stood like this outside her own house. She took one final breath then knocked solidly on the door.

She waited.

She heard her mother's voice ring out. "I'm coming…I'm coming." Rory heard her stumble over something or other and a loud curse utter from Lorelai's mouth. She would have chuckled if this had been a different situation. The door swung open and there standing in the doorway was her dark haired mother.

Lorelai took only a second to register her daughter standing on her doorstep her mouth dropped in surprise.

"Hi Mom." Rory spoke softly.

---End of chapter.---

_Hi everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be all Lorelai and Rory. I haven't decided if I should write Logan's homecoming so if you have any opinion on that let me know. _

_Thanks mrmp for your review I always love hearing what you have to say._

_TVhollywoodDiva sorry if that was confusing it was all from Paul Anka's viewpoint. Rory wasn't back yet._

_Thanks coffeeaddict1515 Rory will be going back to Yale. I can't tell you what Logan will say! That would ruin the story:) Would you like a chapter on Logan's thoughts?_

_Spinaround don't worry about your opinion? Please I love that you told me the truth about what you thought, constructive criticism helps me to write better. And I can't really disagree with you last chapter did suck I didn't like writing it and it obviously showed I thought I had this cool concept but I didn't know where to take it. Anyway I loved how you put in a compliment with your review! _

_Thanks to everyone for reading my story and feel free to leave your comments, opinions, feedback it helps me improve the story and my writing. _

_-Billie_

_Oh and I want to add that the quote 'Waiting is the rust of the soul' is from _The Shadow of the Wind_ which is one hell of a book and I highly recommend it! It's by Carlos Zafon._


	15. Welcome Home

_Chapter 15._

**Welcome Home**

**----**

_Lorelai took only a second to register her daughter standing on her doorstep her mouth dropped in surprise._

"_Hi Mom." Rory spoke softly._

They both stood in their respective places staring at one another.

Lorelai broke the silence. "Rory where have…"

"I made a mistake. I listened to this egotistical jackass I let his opinion rule who I am. It was a mistake I know that now but at the time I couldn't handle it I couldn't handle having my dreams crushed like that. I couldn't handle disappointing you if I wasn't going to make it I couldn't be around to let you watch me. It's the only thing we ever talked about my whole life. I'm sorry." Rory ranted barely holding back tears that threatened to break open the floodgates.

"Oh God Rory I'm just glad you're back. I was so scared I thought maybe you were in a ditch or something." She pulled her daughter into a hug letting tears fall silently.

Lorelai did a double take when her eyes fell on the black motorcycle sitting next to her jeep. "Since when do you ride a motorcycle?"

"Since I was nineteen. Dad taught me." Rory answered pulling away from her Mom.

"Christopher? He knew you had that rice rocket?" She asked a little angry that Chris didn't tell her that it could have helped find Rory.

"Yeah he helped me buy it when I turned twenty."

"I just have one last question, why didn't Mommy know about this?"

"It…never came up." Rory answered hesitantly. Telling your Mom you've had this secret on top of returning from five months on the lamb is no easy thing. So far her Mom hadn't shown any anger or asked her any of the hard questions.

Lorelai steered Rory into the living room, which from what Rory remembered looked the same.

"I'm really happy you're back Rory, just please don't ever pull a Michael Adler again. I mean you are planning on staying right?"

Rory nodded her head. Lorelai rolled on barely acknowledging her answer. Rory would have thought that a bit weird but not with her mother.

"You must be famished what do you feel like? That's a dumb question I mean you're still a Gilmore we'll get Al's and Chinese, Pizza, and Lukes Oh my God Luke I have to tell him you're back and God Mom and Dad…No they can wait another night Mr. Peterson isn't even actively searching." Lorelai paused to breathe and looked at Rory seriously.

"Rory," she seemed to be using her name a lot. "Luke lives here now…I'm going to tell him to stay at the diner tonight so we can have a girls night."

"No Mom, I don't want to interfere." Rory said somewhat uncomfortable.

"Rory it should be just the two of us I haven't seen you in five months. We need to talk."

"Okay." She answered nodding knowingly.

"Okay I'll go get the food you can unpack your bags." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "You're real. You're really here." She whispered into the younger hers hair.

Rory stood in the living room she grew up in staring at nothing in particular, waiting for her mom to leave. She heard the door click shut after what felt like an eternal moment. Emotions overwhelmed her and she melted to the floor. Holding her knees to her chest she let the tears fall down her cheeks and run onto her blue jeans. She shed tears for every emotion she ever felt during the last months.

A good cry heals all wounds.

(For a time anyway.)

-

She unhooked the loaded saddlebags from her bike and carried them up the white steps and through the door. She walked toward the kitchen standing in front of her bedroom door which stood slightly ajar. She pushed the door open with the toe of her foot and entered the room. It was clean her mom must have emptied the leftover boxes she had left unemptied from Yale. The room was, besides that exactly as she had left it her pillow and blanket which her mother was notorious for pilfering were still neatly tucked into their places.

She dropped the bags on her bed watching as they bounced slightly.

----

Logan lugged up his two suitcases of clothes to the large oak doors that housed his mother and father. He inserted the key into the keyhole and felt the locks shift, he pushed the door inwards and pulled his luggage in after him. He closed the door letting it emit a loud bang. Not expecting anyone to roll in the welcome wagon for him he bent down to grab his suit bags again when the image of his mother came into his eye line. She staggered toward him a drink sloshing around in her hand.

"Logan is that you?" She slurred out.

"Yeah Mom it's me." He sighed at her appearance.

She pulled him into a sloppy hug trying unsuccessfully to keep her drink in its glass. "So glad you're here Logie." She spoke in a high pitched voice.

Logan watched his mom pull him into a drunken hug. He smelt the waves of liquor wafting off her, and watched as the copper liquid swished onto the hardwood floor. His Mom liked to indulge in spirits but he had never seen her like she was now.

He held her by the shoulders at arms length. "Mom, since when do you drink bourbon?"

Shira took a swig of the drink. "Since the scotch went missing." She giggled finishing off the glass. She looked into the now empty glass and back at Logan.

Logan saw her look at him and was about to lead her to the living room when she swayed and collapsed. He grabbed her before she hit the floor. The glass tumbled from her limp hand shattering on the floorboards.

-

Logan lay his mother on her white duvet blankets adorning her king size bed. His eyes stung with tears, his mom had needed help and he wasn't here for her. He brushed Shira's bangs from her clammy forehead, her eyes flickered open and focused on her sons brown ones. "Why'd you leave Logan? Why'd you do exactly what your father wanted you to? Why do you always do what's expected? He wasn't even worried you know he was almost proud. You tell him Logan…you tell him what…" She passed out again before she could finish. Logan leant forward and placed a kiss on his mother's forehead. "I will Mom. I promise."

He descended the stairs, walking across the entranceway to his fathers study. The broken pieces of his mothers glass were already gone, everything in this is world swept under the rug.

He knocked on the door, waiting for an invitation.

"Come in." His father's voice spoke from within his chambers. Logan turned the knob and passed the threshold.

His father turned around from his desk. "Oh good Logan you're back. I hope you got the last of your partying days out…"

"Dad we need to talk." Logan tried to interrupt.

"Because you have a lot of work coming up with your last year of school and your internship at the Eagle." He walked behind his desk opening a drawer and bringing out a package of papers.

He walked back to Logan. "Here's your schedule. You're expected to start on Monday. I'll be waiting. That will be all." He turned his back to Logan once again rummaging for something on his desk.

Logan stared at the top of the package. He felt his courage wither away he shook his head and turned back walking away from Mitchum.

"Oh and son," Logan ceased walking. "It's good to have you back."

His fists clenched together as he left his fathers study, he thought of his mother lying prone on her bed, he thought of his promise, he thought of how much of a coward he was.

A promise was a promise some though took awhile to be fulfilled.

---End of Chapter---

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. More of Lorelai and Rory in the next chapter. There probably won't be anymore Logan until Rory and he meet up again._

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing, or how the story's going, or if there's anything in particular you want me to write in. I'm always open to your suggestions and feedback. –Billie_

_Reviewer Comments_

_Melako17: Thank-you!_

_Mrmp: Thanks! _

_Rogans-rocks0909: Thanks for giving your opinion hope you liked the Logan bit. _

_Spinaround: Thanxs! More Lorelai and Rory in the next chapter._


	16. Behind Blue Eyes

_This is dedicated to anyone and everyone that has ever felt doubt to where their life was/is going, to everyone that ever asked themselves what the hell am I doing here? And to everyone who said the hell to that and went for their dreams and desires. For all those people I write for you. __I've been there-Billie_

_Chapter 16_

**Behind Blue Eyes**

She stared at her unopened bags sitting on her bed in her room unchanged. Things were supposed to be easier once she saw her mom, once she was back if not easier a little less confusing. Nothing was getting clearer though and she couldn't bring herself to unpack it would be almost official she couldn't easily run away again, so she left the pair of black bags where they lay.

She walked through the house taking in the odds and ends her and her mom had collected through the years. Her feet took her up the only staircase in their two story house. She sucked in breath as she turned the knob to her mother's room apprehensive towards what she would see though she didn't know why. Rory entered the room and stood agape at the hole in her mother's wall the height of her and an arms length across. She stood staring at the wall so many metaphors running through her head.

----

Lorelai entered the house loaded down with bags of takeout. "Okay I got one of practically everything on the menus. You better be hungry." She lifted the bags onto the kitchen table. Upon hearing no reply from her daughter she called out to her again. No answer. Lorelai moved to check Rory's room she frowned at the still unpacked bags. "Rory," she called searching the house. "Rory?" She made her way up the stairs. "Rory." Lorelai cocked her head walking hesitantly to face her daughter who stood stock-still.

"Rory?" She reached out to touch her daughter who stood blue eyes staring at the hole in the wall tears quietly streaming down her fair cheeks.

At her moms touch Rory burst out of her trance. "I can't do this Mom. I thought it would be easier or less complicated when I got here I thought I could just keep going on the way I was. I thought I could just…but everything's changed, different, I'm different, you're different. Our crapshack's different!" She yelled hot tears burning down her cheeks. "I can't pretend that I didn't have that breakdown. I can't pretend that I didn't run away and I won't forget the people I met the life I was leading. I know you said we would talk but I can't do this over mushu pork." She went deathly quiet calming her speech. "You have to know that while I regret my reaction to Mitchum's comments I don't regret the journey I took. The people I met are like a second family for me brothers and aunts, they mean a lot to me in my journey. I came back partly because of them, they had faith in me showed me what I lacked, what was missing what Mitchum exposed. That's not saying you don't or didn't but they were what I needed at the time. I came back to go to Yale to finish my schooling. You should know that. There is one more thing Mom. I missed you."

"Kid you have no idea." Rory threw herself into her mothers embrace. She felt something lift from her shoulders; things were going to be okay now she had her Mom and best friend with her.

Lorelai looked at her daughter an honest expression gracing her features. "You should know Rory I would never expect you to regret or forget anyone. Hey if anyone should understand that the journey and the people you meet on it are important it's me. Look who I found, Mia, Sookie, Luke, the only difference is I had you and I never went back to that place in my life and you don't need to either Rory you can move forward from where you are now. Okay?" She hugged her daughter again holding on tight protecting her from the world and its confusions.

-

"So that was a lot to take in huh?" Lorelai laughed as they made their way down the stairs.

"Ya I just had this overwhelming need to spill my emotions all over your bedroom floor."

"Well the floor and myself are the best places to spill emotions, we're like Bounty paper towels we absorb everything."

----

They sat in front of the T.V. the array of take-out covering the coffee table and the extra chairs they had brought in.

"So I said that I had come back partly because Leah, Jake, Pete and Cecilio." Rory had filled her Mom in on the town she had lives and the people she had come to know during the first forty minutes of their pig-out fest. "Well the other partly was this guy I met."

"Aha…I knew there had to be a guy eventually." Lorelai gestured with her fork pointing at Rory. "What was he like tall, dark and handsome?"

"Tall, blonde and hot." Rory laughed as her mothers face split into a giddy smile.

"And you two hooked up." Lorelai laughed.

"It wasn't like that." Rory objected.

"You're telling me you didn't even thing of you know." She winked.

"No, yes, Mom! Logan…" Rory answered flustered.

"So that's my future son in laws name."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed half annoyed half in good fun. "Logan's mostly responsible for getting me back here. He made me face what I was running from."

"If you don't want him can I have him? He sounds like a knight in shining armour, very Cary Grant."

"Oh you won't want him after I tell you he's from a family just like yours with the last name non other than Huntzberger."

"NO!" Lorelai gasped choking on a noodle she'd been eating.

"Yep" Rory laughed at her mother's scrunched face.

"Small world! Wow I mean…Wow. I'm guessing from what you've said about him he's not like his father."

"Nope anything but."

"Did he know about Mitchum and you?"

"No, well not until I blew up at him at karaoke night. It was not pretty but then…"

"You two had make-up sex." She gasped.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed a little less in fun and a little more in annoyed. "We weren't like that."

"Uh huh." Lorelai nodded her head unconvincingly.

"Ugh…" Rory shook her head. "No, then we talked things over what was said is going to stay between us though, no details."

"Because there was…"

"Mom don't even say it." Rory interrupted her thoroughly annoyed now.

"I'm sorry Rory but you have this tell when you like a guy your eyes glisten and you speak in all secret-y tones."

"I do not!"

"You're right you don't."

"Thank-you." Lorelai began humming _Here comes the Bride_. She hit her mother playfully coming back from her annoyed state. "Speaking of…how're you and Luke. Does the hole in your bedroom concern him or did he go all Hulk on you one night? 'Cause I always thought there was something too plain about plaid and baseball caps."

"No. I'm expanding the bedroom. We're going to make this our home, we were going to move into another house but…"

They talked through the night catching up on the past six months. They would deal with all the rest in the next couple days. This night was reserved for mother and daughter.

----

A great pounding drove her from her sleep and she woke slightly disoriented. Quickly realizing she was in her old bed she stretched her weary muscles, this really was the most comfortable mattress.

The pounding started again.

Stretching out of bed Rory made her way to the door, her mother was obviously not making any attempt at getting it. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen flashing eleven A.M. considering that she hadn't fallen asleep until four in the morning she should have been exhausted but she felt more exhilarated at being home at having faced her 'demons.' She could officially move on.

She pulled open the door and there stood the bulky frame of Sookie St. James her mother's best friend and Rory's Aunt by that fact. Sookie's eyes grew wide at the sight of Rory, once over her initial shock she let out a squeal and pulled Rory into a hug, tears of joy running down her face.

"Rory you're home." Sookie pulled out of the hug, speaking in rapid short sentences. "Does your mom know your home? Oh of course she does." She answered her own question breaking into her patented Sookie giggles that always made Rory laugh right along with her.

"It's good to see you Sookie." Rory laughed. "And this must be Paul Anka." Rory spoke referring to the dog Sookie had on the end of the leopard print leash she held.

"Oh yes sorry you tow haven't met. Paul Anka, Rory. Rory, Paul Anka." Sookie playfully introduced dog and daughter. "He's just been at out house for the night Davie just adores his shaggy coat and Paul Anka actually doesn't mind him. He hates loud noises, small furry things but jam hand are apparently okay in his books." Sookie laughed. "So where's your Mom?"

"Apparently still sleeping."

"Oh sorry did I wake you, I just thought well usually Lorelai is awake."

"No Sookie its fine really I'm glad you came over. Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure Jackson's got the kids for the morning so I'm baby free."

"I'll keep my mom upstairs then." Rory chuckled, as she set about bringing her mom's coffee maker to life. "Speak of the devil."

"Rory I told you no satanic rituals at the breakfast table leave that to Dean Corso and Boris Balcan."

"Sorry Mom I forgot, been away a while." She walked to the table with three steaming mugs of coffee and set one in front of Sookie, Lorelai and herself.

"You make coffee?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"It's a trick I picked up I discovered people all over the world can do it."

"No" she gasped taking a sip of the black drink. "You make good coffee." She cried happily. "I'm never letting you leave you'll be my personal coffee maker person."

"While I appreciate the offer Mom I'll have to pass."

"It's great seeing you two back again." Sookie sighed causing Rory and Lorelai to break out in a fit of laughter again.

"So breakfast?" Lorelai asked as they all finished the last dregs of coffee from their mugs.

"Yes!" Sookie and Rory chimed.

----

Lorelai and Sookie walked into Lukes with Rory following somewhat hesitantly. She had managed to miss all the townspeople on her way down to Lukes but the moment she stepped through the door there would be no other way out then the door. She quickly made a survey of the diner patrons, sighing when she saw only a few couples she didn't recognize, Kirk who she could easily handle and Luke who she was actually excited to see. Patty and Babette she couldn't rather didn't feel like dealing with just yet.

Sookie and her mom were already settled into a table when she made her way over; pulling out the chair she turned at the sound of her name. Luke scooped her into a hug with no hesitation. Normally Luke was a very reserved man but obviously not at the moment. It took Rory a few moments to react to the hug but she hugged back fiercely the man she always considered a second father. He pulled back. "Rory I'm so glad you're back. Free coffee on me."

"And here I thought being the diner's girlfriend got whole meals on the house." Lorelai chimed in.

"If only the diner paid or made the food alas it's only a structure made of plywood and insulation." Luke shot back. "So Rory what'll it be I can cook up anything special for you."

"Well umm…" She spoke hesitantly, shy about being praised with such an honour by Luke he rarely strayed from his set menu and was offering her anything. "Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, French toast and how about half a grapefruit."

"Grapefruit?" Lorelai questioned. "What happened to my daughter? I knew you were an impostor."

"She found the goodness of those yummy succulent fruits and ran off with them to fruit and veggie heaven." Rory laughed.

"Grapefruit is good for you Lor in fact I'll bring you one too." Luke reasoned.

"I haven't ordered yet." Lorelai whined.

"I know what you want."

"It's good to have a fiancée." She smiled proudly.

"Sookie." Luke looked questioningly at Sookie.

"Umm…I'm not sure. Do you use butter or margarine in your hollandaise sauce? 'Cause butter gives it that extra kick." She muttered scrutinizing the menu with her chef's eye.

"Butter" Luke offered in his grumpy I-know-where-this-is-going-look.

Sookie seeing the patented Luke-look quickly made her decision. "Okay well I'll have eggs Benedict on bacon and an English muffin."

"Alright then food will be up in fifteen minutes. Rory it's good to have you back now you can keep these two crazy women out of my way."

"Sure Luke I can try but these two once they get together can out talk a parrot. Trust me I've seen it." She laughed at the weak protesting put on by Lorelai and Sookie.

----

It had taken exactly twenty-seven minutes for news of her arrival to make its way around the entire town. It had taken five more for people to find her at Lukes to say hi. It had taken another ten before Luke got so fed up with the people tramping in and out that he ordered Rory up into his apartment. She gladly ate her breakfast in peace at Luke's table; she really didn't want to smile and hug one more person that day. Now she stood at her bedside staring at her unopened bags. This was home and even though she hadn't wanted to have a meet and greet she was grateful for all the people she had to care about her. She slowly zipped one bag open and then the other methodically ridding the bags of her possessions.

---End of Chapter---

_I'm leaving off on that happier note. Rory's truly home now and feeling pretty good about it now that she's talked with her Mom and seen how much she's been missed. The title is in honour of one of my favourite songs by the same name by The Who which was covered awesomely by Limp Bizkit._

_Pretty please with Logan on top leave a review!_

_Shout out to Spinaround, rogans-rock0909, coffeeadict1515 for their awesome comments! Keepm' coming!_

_So I added two chapters today it's all explained in the next chapter so review this one and press the purple button to go to Chapter 17! -Billie_


	17. Untitled

_Okay so I hadn't intended to write this or anything for that matter that focused on Shira but I had this overwhelming desire to write this down. It's a little on the dark side just to let you know that it won't be some fluffy piece. I didn't know what to name this chapter so it's simply Untitled which is kind of fitting in a way._

_Chapter 17._

**Untitled**

Shira stretched out in her massive king size bed wincing at the pounding in her head. She groped the nightstand for the aspirin and water she requested be brought up for her. Swallowing the two pills she sank her head back into her feather pillows. She couldn't believe what she had become, waking every morning with the pounding in her head a reminder of her previous night's activities; a loop of terror reminding her why she had taken to the bottle. Last night what she remembered made her wince and pull the covers over her face in horror. She had collapsed in her son's arms, her son that had come back after three months of absence, her son that she loved with every fibre of her being. He should never have had to see that side of her.

A son should never have to pick a parent off the floor, should never have to console their alcoholic mother. That's what Logan had had to do for her. It wasn't his fault that she had turned to alcohol, she hated herself for involving her son in her alcoholism no matter how small or big it was. Things had been going sour for a long time. Mitchum no longer looked at her with longing eyes. He became short and terse more focused on becoming a billionaire, opposed to the millionaire he was, then on her. She was often abandoned by him at social gatherings so he could talk shop and make 'relationships' with future clients. With little desire to talk with any of the monotonous socialites she would b-line to the bar taking solace in the hot burning liquids. After a few drinks she would join in on the discussions her mind blurred over she could bare all the gossip and fashion talk often adding her two cents, all the while watching her husband mingle without her. She wished for the good times when Logan and Honour were still children, when her husband came home for dinner. It would be just like in the Donna Reed show, he'd announce 'Honey I'm home' give her a peck on the cheek and announce that dinner smelled fabulous. After he'd play catch with Logan or read to Honour. She often closed her eyes at the functions and imagined how they used to be, Mitchum holding her close introducing her to prospective clients often bringing her into the conversations. She was often praised for her smarts as much as her looks. She had gone to university graduating with a BA in business. Mitchum had often used her brains for problems at work.

But things changed, changed so slowly she had missed it all, didn't realize it until now when she had woken up hung-over yet again after her son had had to pick her off the floor. She rubbed at her eyes and realized she had been crying. Great tear streaks tracked down her powdered face. She wished for the past she wished for Mitchum to give up working twelve hour days wished he would sweep her off her feet like he once did. He was so worried about things he couldn't control. He had become an inconsiderate monster she remembered his face the night he had told her Logan had run off for the summer, proud gracing his features. It disgusted her that he should condone a romp all around New York without a word to anyone. She felt a strong desire for the chance to drink all this knowledge into the abyss.

Throwing her big white duvets she swung out of bed and walked over the the liquor cabinet. She opened the doors and reached for the glass of scotch and a tumbler. There was no ice. She glared at the bottle, her eyes though looked inward rewatching her sons face as she tumbled over, his arms catching her before she fell. It should have been the other way around she should have stopped her husband from running her sons life. A mother is supposed to look out for her son no matter what. She wrapped her fingers around the neck of the bottle in a death like grip. Too long had she been dormant, let things pass. She pulled bottle back then whipped it forward it flew through the air she watched it spin, once twice. It hit the wall rupturing into a thousand pieces. The liquor stuck to the wall, ran down it, puddle at the bottom of it. It made a sick splintering sound. She sank to the ground a strange wailing now barraging her ears. She grabbed at her ears trying to shut the sound out. It was her though wailing and she couldn't stop, she let it out let out all the anger all the loneliness, all the regrets and horrors. Finally she felt hands on her shoulders and she turned around to meet brown, hazel eyes. Her husband had finally come had finally listened. She watched his eyes as he took in the scene, finally saw what he had been neglecting for so long.

"It's over Mitchum, you don't get to treat me like that anymore." She spoke calmly standing to meet her husband face to face.


	18. A Mingling of Lives

_Chapter Eighteen_

**A Mingling of Lives**

**----------**

You can only run from who you are for so long before you have to start at the beginning again. So here she was at the entrance to Yale looking at the name and thinking of the past summer and future summers waiting for her mom with Luke's truck and her stuff. Her cell phone that she had recently bought buzzed in her bag interrupting her reveries. She fished it out and flipped it open not checking the ID. "Hello." She answered cheerfully.

"Well hello Rory."

She immediately recognized the voice, shocked at the call her voice wouldn't come she swallowed moistening her throat so she could let out a big childish squeal. "Jake!"

"Hey Babe good to hear your voice I missed that squeal." He laughed hearing her gasp in offence.

"I was having major Jakey withdrawals, how'd you get my number anyway?"

"I have my sources."

"Aww did you four-one-one me?"

"Please I'm way better than that, I pried it out of Leah."

"You pried it?"

"Okay okay she gave it willingly are you happy now? A thoroughly boring story."

"Yes. So guess where I am."

"Home…cheap motel with your lover…Yale."

"Bingo."

"I knew you'd end up there."

"Of course you knew I told you before I left."

"But there was always doubt."

"Oh really?"

"Everyone had a fiver in the pot."

"What?"

"Okay that's not totally true it was only two."

"Jake." She laughed. "So who won?"

"Oh definitely you."

"You got that right." She gestured forgetting he couldn't see her.

"I want to run something by you."

"Shoot Magoo."

"I was thinking, I'm stopping into Woodgrove for three weeks tomorrow then I was thinking of coming to visit you at Yale."

"Are you serious?" She breathed out.

"If it's okay with you I don't want to intrude."

"Are you kidding I would love you to come. I'm so excited."

"Great so I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Awesome." She spotted Luke's truck rounding the corner. "Hey I've got to go my Mom's here and oh you have to meet her when you come you two will hit it off!"

"Okay." He laughed. "Bye Ror."

"Bye Jake." She closed her phone a big smile lighting her face. "MOM" she yelled waving her arms directing her to the spot she had saved. Lorelai eased into the spot and jumped out of the pickup walking around to Rory. "Geez you'd think Luke's truck would like me now but noo it still won't go into fourth for me." She threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Mom it's an inanimate object it doesn't have feelings." She reasoned.

"Oh my lovely reasonable sane daughter." She swung an arm around her daughter. "You ready for this?"

Rory leaned into her mother everything had changed over the past summer but the important things had held fast. "Yeah I think I am." She smiled glad she had her Mother and best friend back in her life.

"Let's go kid the world awaits its Rory."

"Mom." She groaned.

"What?" They shared a laugh walking through the gates of Yale moving from the past into the future on a united front.

----

"Here we are kid." They looked up at the building that would be Rory's home for the duration of the school year.

"Yep and even though I didn't miss anytime here it feels like I'm starting fresh you know with a new look on life."

"I feel that babe I've got a man, a man coming to live with me, it's going to be a waaay different look on life. And for that new life how about a toast." She produced two small glasses and a thermos from her bag.

"Right here?" Rory asked looking around her.

"Why not? The entrance to your dorm seems like the best place." She poured the two glasses offering one to Rory.

She held hers up to Rory. "To your renewed life at Yale."

"And to your new life with Luke." They clinked glasses before taking a swig, laughing cheerfully. They made their way through the dorm hall looking for Rory's initials adorning a door. "So I've got to ask Rory 'cause it's been killing me not saying anything have you phoned Logan and told him you're here?"

"No." she replied curtly which didn't go lost on Lorelai.

"And why haven't you?" Lor prodded.

"Because Mom I want to get settled before I have a man in my life."

"Aha so something did happen."

"Ugh Mom." She quickened her pace leaving her Mom behind.

"Here I am." She called back to Lorelai. Rory tried the door and it turned under her hand. She walked in her mother following soon after.

"So the other initials on the door are PG do you think that means…"

"Paris Gellar."

"No!" Her Mom gasped.

"I asked for it I wanted to surprise her."

"Oh she'll be surprised she was quite irate that you left without saying goodbye."

"Sounds like Paris." Rory laughed. "Now let's go get my stuff."

----

Rory sat on the couch watching reruns of Friends waiting for Paris to get there and move in. She checked her watch, she had pushed her Mom out of her dorm room an hour ago when she started asking random people if they knew where she could find one Logan Huntzberger. Her Mom had begrudgingly let herself be pushed to Luke's truck and they had a tearful goodbye promising to visit each other once a week and talk everyday. It had been one of those goodbyes one would see in a cheesy romantic flick but this was a mother and daughter and they knew exactly how to play it up. Rory laughed remembering the way her Mom had stopped the truck in the middle of the road blocking the traffic to yell I love you. She glanced at her watch again this was weird for Paris she was never late. Just then she heard the distinct laugh of Paris. Paris late and laughing was way weird. She heard a thump against the door and more laughing cut off then restarting. Someone fumbled at the knob and it swung open.

"mmm…Come on my roommate is probably in here." She fumbled out in between kisses placed on her lips. Her arms were wrapped around someone who looked very familiar to Rory but she put the name out of her head deeming it an impossible match. Paris finally pushed the guy off her and swung around paling at the sight of Rory on her dorm room couch. "Rory." She choked out followed instantly by…Marty Rory let her jaw drop slightly at the thought of the two of them together. They all remained in shocked silence. Rory first to recover stood up and walked over to the two of them pulling them simultaneously into a hug. "Wow, I'm never going away again my two best friends hooking up." They wrapped their arms around Rory. "Surprise!" Rory laughed.

Paris pulled out of the hug. "Gilmore what gives you the right to leave without saying goodbye huh?"

"I had some issues to work out Paris but I'm back now." Rory answered not taken back by Paris' tirade.

"And why should I just open my arms and welcome you home?"

"Because you love me Paris."

Paris shook her head unconvinced.

"I'll let you pick which room you want." Rory spoke tantalizingly.

"I was going to pick which one I wanted anyway Rory, but I thank you for the offer. Now spin around lets see you." Rory spun in a circle.

"See anything you like Paris?"

"Hmmph…you owe me a dinner then I'll forgive you."

"Bought off by food Paris you're becoming a Gilmore."

"Shove it Gilmore." She answered grudgingly but her eyes twinkled and Rory knew she had caved. Rory couldn't help thinking how Paris had changed she still had her bite but she was more laid backed, was it all because of casual easy going Marty?

"Marty." Rory playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Are you the reason Paris is late?"

"Guilty as charged." He held up his hands. "Its good to have you back Rory old reruns just aren't the same without you."

"Right back at you mister." She hugged him again. Paris walked back into the room after inspecting the bedrooms. "I'll take the one on the left don't worry I'll move all of your stuff mines quieter but yours has the better window."

"All right Paris." She laughed. "Do you want help collecting your stuff?"

"Lets go, c'mon Marty don't lollygag." Paris called back.

----

They sat around the coffee table indulging in Chinese food and watching reruns of Paris' favourite show Grey's Anatomy.

"So how'd you two become a you-two?" Rory asked intrigued by the answer.

"Thanks to you cupid."

"Me." Rory pointed at herself. "Thanks for the compliment Marty but I'm not wearing a diaper and shooting people in their asses."

"Marty came over to my house to find out if I'd heard from you, which I hadn't." Paris answered for Marty seriously.

"One thing led to another and well."

"Aww you two are so cute together finishing each others thoughts."

"Gilmore." Paris snarled.

"Sorry Paris you're adorable." She laughed while Paris glared. Marty laughed along easily with Rory brushing a hand across Paris' back.

They spent the rest of the night catching up and laughing at old comedies. Rory finally felt that the lives she had been leading were finally mingled she felt the life she had led before Yale mixed with the life she had led that summer. She smiled at the sight of Paris curled in Marty's arms both had fallen asleep a few moments ago. Rory grabbed a blanket and let it fall across them before walking to her own room and crashing on the bed.

----

----

Rory Gilmore walked across the Yale courtyard decked out in her hip hugging denim jeans, her leather jacket wrapped around her arm. Her helmet and tank bag swung from her hands. She had a grin reaching from ear to ear excited at the prospect of her ride to Wersley Park. She had researched on the internet for a park nearby but far enough for a good ride and had found the perfect one. Packing a lunch she set out to her motorcycle humming a tune. Two weeks of jam-packed schooling she was looking forward to the distracting rigours of riding her Ninja. She turned the corner into the parking lot and looked for her bike gasping aloud at the sight of a blonde haired man leaning against it. She had no doubt in her mind that that blonde boy was none other than Logan Huntzberger the man she had up until this point successfully avoided seeing. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him it was just she couldn't bring herself to see him. Her Mom god forbid had been right there had been something when he had left a yearning of the heart that was more than just a friend would leave, she couldn't deal with the ramifications of that. She started unconsciously backing up he hadn't turned around she could make a clean break. She dug her foot in however and forced herself to move forward she couldn't avoid him forever and now that he was in front of her she didn't want to. She moved slowly her feet making no sound on the pavement, closer and closer until he heard her and spun around. He looked her up and down smiling and she returned the gesture.

"I thought you'd be out here eventually riding in this beautiful weather."

"Logan." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She put her helmet, jacket and bag on the ground moving closer to him.

"Rory." He answered back. She was close enough to feel the warmth of his body. Rory pulled him into a hug finding tears in her eyes realizing she had missed him more than she had even realized. She pulled him closer, closing her eyes content having him real under her arms, his around her waist.

Logan pulled out of the hug slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "Missed me huh Ror…" She went up on her toes and brushed her lips against his pulling back a hint to look into his hazel eyes. No more words were needed. She leaned in again brushing her lips across his. She felt the rush of adrenalin the fluttering of butterflies. Leaning in again she brushed his lips but he caught her this time held her against him running his tongue across her full lips. She felt the butterflies melt away in his embrace. It was a kiss filled with passion and lost time one that was neither planned nor expected but it felt right.

"Hey so look behind me." Logan whispered in Rory's ear holding her close. She glanced over his shoulder seeing a few cars further away and a black Honda 919 almost right behind Logan she had just assumed it was someone else's bike. "Is that…?"

"Yep." He whispered again his breath on her ear. "I bought it just before I left Woodgrove and had it shipped back here. I took lessons, rode everyday so I'd be able to ride with you."

"And?" She asked touched.

"I'm now better than you." He quipped, laughing softly in her ear.

"Is that so?" She pulled away arching an eyebrow at her.

"No." He laughed again. "But I'm good enough to ride you…with you." She laughed when he realized his mistake.

"Well let's see what you got buster." She twanged out grabbing her bag and letting its magnetic bottom clink into place on her tank. She pulled on her jacket zipped it up and glanced at Logan before sliding on her helmet doing her chin strap up she saw the twinkle in his eye and smiled though he couldn't see it. Throwing a leg over the Ninja she heard his bike roar to life and flipped the key on hers pulling on the choke and simultaneously pushing the ignition. Rory levelled the bikes idle and pushed back out of the stall settling into first she gave a thumbs up at Logan who returned the gesture and they peeled out of the parking lot. She led him through the streets around Yale speeding up rounding corners stopping suddenly testing his skills and always having him in her mirror. Logan impressed her he could manoeuvre his bike like he'd been doing it for a long time she pulled off to the side of a quiet street and killed the engine. She pulled off her helmet as Logan rolled to a stop next to her.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to ride out to Wersley Park it's an hour ride along the highway. Can you handle it?"

"Definitely, I want to ride with you Rory."

"Okay then I packed a lunch there's enough for you too."

"I'm sure there is." He laughed remembering her voracious appetite. She scrunched her eyebrows at him before slipping on her helmet and starting up her motorcycle. She sped away. "Hey no fair." He yelled after her restarting his Honda and accelerating away from the sidewalk.

----

Rory set a fast pace on the highway the wind whipping at her clothing and screaming through her helmet. They arrived at the park in forty five minutes shaving fifteen minutes off Google's estimated time of arrival. Kicking the kickstand down she leaned her bike over and threw her leg off the bike grabbing at the chinstrap of her helmet to unlace them.

"Wow. That was an awesome ride!" Logan looked over at her dismounting from his motorcycle. She smiled in response to his enthusiasm. Lifting the tank bag from its spot on her bike she led the way to an open spot on the emerald grass. Rory brought out the blanket she had packed and laid it on the ground taking off her shoes she sat down, Logan joined her. They dug into the picnic of store-bought salads and sandwiches.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Logan asked unexpectedly.

"Talk about what?" Rory gulped.

"Don't be coy with me Rory you know what I'm talking about."

"I missed you Logan I got carried away that's it."

"That's it?"

"What is with you Logan you kiss women, have sex with them every week without having to talk about it with them or even really caring so what's the difference?" He opened his mouth to say something. "Don't try to defend yourself Logan you told me that when we first met and hey that's cool you can do what you want you're a big boy but I won't be one of those flings you have. I like you Logan and I won't mess that up because you felt something stir in your nether region when I kissed you."

"You've got it all wrong Rory."

"And how's that?"

"That feeling in my nether region, Rory…" He imitated her cross voice. "…is accompanied by this feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me want to be with you, spoil you, love you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what I'm talking about Rory and you can deny all you want the feelings you may have but you can't run for the rest of your life from anything that is remotely difficult that won't fall in your lap at the blink of an eye."

"You're falling at me in the blink of an eye and I'm running from you."

"You just proved my point."

"Logan I…" She fell quiet feeling the ramifications of her words.

"Don't say anything else just think it over." They fell quiet polishing off the food before Logan spoke again turning the topic to lighter subjects such as Yale.

Rory listened to Logan talk and couldn't help feel he was different from when they had last talked. Logan was more subdued and though it would be hard to tell from an outsider's perspective she knew Logan better than most and it felt to her almost as if he was holding something back letting it brew within him. She tried to hint at it but only got him backing out of conversations or smoothly changing topics. She eventually dropped trying altogether; obviously he wasn't going to say anything until he was ready to.

The sun was dipping low on the horizon before the two of them were on the road again racing through the deepening chill towards Yale. They parked their bikes in the spots they had left earlier that day, and made their way back to the dorm rooms.

"I'm this way." Rory pointed to the left trail.

"I'm this way." Logan pointed in the opposite direction of her. "Hey my friends and I are all going to the pub later on tonight it's free karaoke and Finn can't keep away. Come join us I know they'd love to meet you."

"I don't know."

"Well think about it we'll be there until it closes. Bring Paris if you want."

"Maybe."

"Great then I'll see you around Ace."

"Ace?"

"Ace Reporter." She smiled at the name and unconsciously fingered the emblem on her jacket.

"Bye Logan." She walked down the path towards her dorm, trying hopelessly to not think of Logan and their kiss, and his admission of wanting more with her. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the brown haired man standing at her door until he stuck out his arms to stop her from running into him. She glanced up quickly jarred from her thoughts, "Jake!" her eyes lit up at the sight of one of her best friends.

"Surprise!"

---End of Chapter---


	19. I've Come Full Circle

_Final Chapter_

**19-I've Come Full Circle**

**----**

"Jake!" her eyes lit up at the sight of one of her best friends.

"Surprise!" He pulled her into a bear hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?" She pulled out of the hug chastising him.

"I thought that was evident in the surprise greeting I gave you?"

"Fine. How long have you been waiting here?" She asked as she unlocked the dorm room.

"Not long, although I did have time to check out the local coffee cart to see if it was up to your standards."

"Wow you must have been here awhile."

"Well I chugged the coffee it was definitely gets a Rory sticker of approval."

"I don't have stickers." She pretended to be offended.

"Don't deny it. I saw one on your door." He followed her into the room. "Wow these are some nice digs."

"They are pretty nice aren't they, the plus side for me private bathrooms."

"Ah yes always a good amenity."

"Very." She called back from her room putting her helmet and jacket away. Jake settled down on the couch. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge as long as it doesn't have the initials PG on it Paris has been getting pretty irate, but its not my fault she leaves chocolate in the fridge." She walked back into the common room. "I mean its like asking to be eaten by me."

"No kidding you'd think she'd know that." He responded reasonably. "So what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"How's the schooling?"

"Schooling's good, my brain is in its element."

"Have you seen Logan?"

"Funny you should ask." She chuckled tiredly. "I ran into him today or rather he was waiting for me, first time I had seen him since I got back. I was sort of avoiding him."

"Sort of?"

"Okay I was avoiding him."

"Avoiding him?"

"I dunno I just didn't want to see him didn't want to deal with the emotions it would bring up."

"And they came up when you saw him today?"

"What are you my shrink?" She teased. When he didn't jest back she let out a breath. "Yeah they did. I kissed him. He wants to go out." She cringed, he didn't need words to get the meaning behind her gesture.

"What's so horrible about that? You two have obvious sparkage."

"Sparkage?" She chuckled. "It's good to have someone else here who makes up new words."

"I try." He smiled. "Don't change the subject."

"I don't know why I balked I want that with Logan, but I don't know; he has this reputation."

"Not with you Rory. If he did I wouldn't be pushing you to talk."

"No he doesn't with me I guess."

"Just go for it hon, he makes you happy." She sat back against the couch.

"You've been here for what forty minutes and you've already given me advice."

"It's in my job description as being your best friend. Now while I was out exploring I signed up to play at the campus pub tonight."

"You what?" She laughed. "You really were here for awhile. I thought it was karaoke night tonight."

"I go on after."

"How'd you swing that?"

"You underestimate my persuasive abilities." He nudged her, causing her to laugh. "They had a sign entertainment wanted, and I'm always looking for some extra cash."

"I guess we're going then. Logan'll be there too."

"Hee!"

"What the? Why are you heeing I don't know thought it was a good time to." She raised her eyebrows. "So how was your visit with Pete?"

They ordered Chinese from a nearby restaurant and talked about everything in both their lives. She was glad he had come, it cemented her decision that being at Yale was the right thing.

----

"I'll go find a table. Good luck Jake not that you'll need it." She blew him a kiss as they entered the pub.

"Thanks babe." He winked.

She found a table near the back of the room, scanning the crowd for Logan. She found him sitting with his friends a few tables over. She watched intently to see when he would recognize Jake. As Jake strummed a warm up note Logan glanced up did a double take and waved at the guitarist. She moved her eyes up to the stage where Jake waved briefly back at Logan.

"This song goes out to two of the coolest people I know." He struck the first chord and the crowd gave a cheer.

_When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see_

He gave a smile to Rory as the crowd gave another cheer recognizing the song.

_Just let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me_

She laughed shaking her head at his choice of song, knowing exactly who it was directed to.

_And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try  
And have a little faith in me_

"Dance with me." Logan came out from his table to stand before her, hand outstretched.

"Logan." She groaned.

_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_

"Forget everything I've told you, forget everything you've heard about me, and be with me, take a chance on me Rory I won't let you down."

She glanced up at Jake to see him watching her, he winked and she smiled back. "Let's dance." She entwined her fingers in his outstretched hand. "Where'd you get those horribly clichéd lines Logan?" She whispered, laughing, in his ear.

"Hey those were some of my finer lines." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'd hate to hear those that didn't make the cut." She threaded her arms around his neck.

"You light up my life Rory." He smirked.

"Swoon." She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead in a fainting gesture. "Why Mr. Huntzberger you sure do know how to win a girl."

"Are you mocking me, I'm trying to be romantic here and you're mocking me."

"I'm sorry but this is me I don't need to be romanticized, a good old fashioned flick and some jube jubes and I'll fall head over heels." She laughed lightly.

_You see time, time is our friend  
'Cause for us, there is no end  
And all you gotta do, is have a little faith in me_

"I'll remember that." He smiled. "Does that mean I can take you out on say Saturday?"

"I'd like that." She smiled, then groaned. "Did we just fall into the nineties romantic flick trap?"

"I believe we did." He chuckled. "You're Mom would be proud."

"Yes she would." She laughed heartily. She laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Jake's voice swirled around her as he sang John Hiatt, she felt at peace, her old life and her new had merged and she could no longer tell what her dreams used to be and what they were now. She had come full circle, she liked to believe though that she came out a little higher than when she started.

----

_I know its been forever since I did another chapter for this story but I felt like I hit the door and I couldn't continue writing this because well I was completely out of ideas, I probably could have written mundane chapters but that's just not fun for me or probably for you to read. Thinking back I probably should have completed this story when Rory came home but I didn't so that being said this was the final chapter, the story is complete. (Okay Okay I might write an epilogue if the story comes to me.) _

_HUGE thanks to everyone who read this story and to everyone who reviewed. I loved writing it, it was in a way an outlet for the craziness that is the transitional years between high school and the rest of our lives. If you're going through this you're not alone! _

_Anyway that's enough of that thank you all again you should know you're the best reviewers a girl could ask for! -Billie_


End file.
